No Defects
by LeadAntagonist
Summary: Diana has been hiding her truth for years, but finally she's found Leona, someone who might be able to handle who she truly is, but how can she take this leap of faith, knowing how easily she could end up alone? College AU
1. Sunshine

I don't own league, nor the characters.

Rated M for my dirty mouth.

* * *

"Do you want to dance?"

Diana jumped a bit startled out of the near sleep that she had begun nodding off into. She found herself blinking rapidly, looking around trying to remember where she was and what she had been doing.

The loud music, the dimmed lights and, the mess of empty beer bottles and drink cups everywhere served as a quick reminder to Diana exactly where she was. A party. A college party more specifically, one that she had been invited to by her dorm mate Nami. Normally Diana wouldn't come to this sort of thing, but she'd been feeling particularly down lately and she had felt she needed the distraction.

"Hello?"

Diana blinked and turned to the girl who had woken her up in the first place, and blanched a bit when she realized that she had just sort of left the girl awkwardly standing over her waiting for an answer.

Diana squinted a little trying to get a clear look at the auburn haired woman who had asked to dance with her, a woman that Diana knew she recognized. It took a moment but it clicked soon. When Diana had first arrived she had at least tried to do the whole "Party" thing for Nami's sake. She had knocked back a few drinks despite hating the taste of most alcohol, and she had danced with quite a few…. Two people. Nami included. The other person she had danced with had also come at the request of Nami. Nami had claimed the woman as one of her close friends. This close friend happened to be the woman standing in front of her requesting a dance now.

"Uh, sure."

Diana said in her husky tone of voice before standing up, blinking again, in an effort to make it look like she hadn't been sleeping. She could tell by the gentle smile on the other girl's face that her attempts were maybe a bit less than successful. However the other girl didn't show any signs of caring for whatever state Diana had been in before she had approached, because once Diana had agreed to the dance, the girl took her by the hand and was pulling her to a less crowded spot on the floor.

"Have fun Diana!"

Nami's voice sounded from behind her, and Diana blushed a bit, she hadn't even realized the girl had been so close. Undoubtedly she had seen her dozing, and had been watching the auburn haired girl interact with her, now to think of it Nami had probably sent her over. Great. She didn't want to think of all the schemes that Nami had cooking up in her head, so instead she focused on the music that was playing, the music they would be dancing too, trying to figure out at the very least what genre it was because right now all she could hear was Bass. For now she'd just dub it Bass music.

The mystery woman stopped walking, stopped pulling Diana along and turned, taking both of Diana's hands in her own, the song was kind of fast, and just as quickly as the beat was thrumming out of the speakers, the girl before her started dancing and Diana was caught a little late into the rhythm, but with a bit of guidance she caught right back up.

They danced face to face, a blessing for Diana. Anything less, and it would complicate things in ways that she couldn't explain. The woman before her was very attractive, and alluring to say the very least. She'd have a reaction to her, one that wasn't fit for a woman's biology, and once her companion noticed, it would be over, this night would end in disaster.

"Hey."

The girl before her spoke up and Diana really wished she remembered her name, she wanted something to call her, for now she'd just settle on a quick nickname, a smooth placeholder that'd she'd only use in her mind until she caught hold of the woman's name again.

Sunshine.

Yes, Sunshine will do just fine, it was an apt description. The woman's auburn was radiant like the sun's rays, and her beautiful golden eyes shone brightly like a thousand suns, even in the dimmed room.

"Hey." Diana responded to Sunshine, in record time when put in comparison to her last response time.

"Nami tells me," Diana tensed up a bit. "That you aren't much for parties, or crowds." Diana relaxed, there were a lot of things that Nami knew about her, plenty of secrets that the girl had promised to never tell. Anyone opening up to her with the words 'Nami told me…' would push Diana to panic. But for now it seemed Sunshine just thought she were an introvert. It wasn't exactly far from the truth.

"I do okay." Diana said with a small smile that told her that she'd rather be in her room downing pizza and watching her "Ionian cartoons" as Nami called them.

"You can sneak out if you want." Sunshine suggested, a hint of a mischief in her grin suggesting that she liked the idea of Diana sneaking out the door.

"I think I'll be okay here." Diana said, Sunshine's smile made her smile, and their conversation made her want to extend her vocabulary beyond saying things were "Okay". Maybe throw in a few "Fine's" for good measure.

Sunshine's grin seemed to grow tenfold at that, and Diana would admit that she her smile was just as bright as all of her other features. Sunshine was indeed a good nickname for her, honestly Diana needed shades, this girl was actually blinding.

"Well I'm glad to hear that, I'd be really sad if I lost my partner." Sunshine said and Diana's raised a brow at that.

Whoa, partner? Already? After just two dances, one of which Diana had completely forgotten about. She must have left quite the impression on the girl without knowing it. Maybe it had been her face twisting up earlier as soon as a drop of beer had touched her tongue. Or maybe she was just a better dancer than she gave herself credit for, however something about that seemed slightly on the bullshit side.

Still Diana wasn't so much of an introvert that she couldn't recognize when she was being flirted with, even if it didn't happen often… at all.

"I wouldn't have left you behind." Diana promised, though it did sound like more of an afterthought, an attempt of revitalizing this train of thought that hadn't really even been close to forming a conversation. Sunshine seemed to like it, or at least she reacted as though she did, that radiant smile showing again.

"But what about my friends? I'm sure they'd be sad if you just tried to sweep me away." She said with a little pout, and Diana couldn't help the little chuckle that escaped her throat at that.

"Exactly, they are your friends, they probably see you every day. What's a few hours?" Diana argued and she could see it in Sunshine's smile that she was winning some extra points with her words, though seeing as Sunshine had been the one to initiate the flirting, Diana wouldn't have had to do much to win some extra points.

"Hours? It's midnight Diana, doubt there is much out there for us to do that would take hours."

Holy shit. Did she just? Diana fought hard the burning sensation that was coming to her face but somethings in the human make up were just unstoppable, but she could stop that damn smile that was coming to her lips, Diana bit her cheek for a few moments, before talking.

"I meant….I wasn't. Uh. I was just saying that we could go to the coffee shop on the corner. It's open 24 hours a day."

Diana would give herself points for being quick on her feet. However she'd still be in the negative for the points that she had due to her oh so _smooth_ delivery.

"Oh. I didn't know there was a place like that around here." Sunshine mused, in a way that told Diana she wasn't so much interested in the café' as she was in the idea of hanging out there with Diana. 'Hanging out' was really the most Diana could hope for, she didn't have the nerve to think that this was much more than a friendly conversation that could only escalate into _more_ friendly conversation. Diana still hadn't been convinced fully that Sunshine wasn't just here because Nami had told her to be. Even if she were loving every minute of this.

"Want to go?" Sunshine asked, she had that mischievous grin on her face again, she seemed excited to sneak out from the party and be out in the coldness of night. Diana again couldn't help but smile back at her, the girls smile was infectious, bubbly feelings seem to radiate off of her and it just made Diana feel so damn giddy.

But alas, "Let's dance for now, and see where that goes."

Fuck! As soon as she said it Diana wished that she'd delivered her line in a way that didn't sound like a complete and utter fucking rejection. She could see it on Sunshine's face, and Diana wanted to apologize so badly, but she couldn't. That would be the final nail in the coffin for this experience that had started so fun. Yes Diana, dash out her hopes and then apologize like a complete asshole.

She had to recover, she needed to fix this.

A new song started and Diana hadn't heard it before, or maybe she had, she couldn't really tell, between the shit sound quality, or the drunks chatting away, she couldn't make out a fucking thing, but still.

"I _love_ this song!" Diana spoke excitedly like one of those idiotic party girls you see in movies that pull the nerdy guy on the dancefloor before making him embarrass himself with his less than stellar dance moves. "Dance with me?" Diana all but begged, she had lost her excited tone, because faking it had been painful, and she had this pain in her chest because she felt like the biggest fucking idiot in the world and Sunshine was smiling again and Diana felt the pain fading and warmth feeling her.

"I love this song too."

Shit. Well that's one way to fix a situation, lie until you make it right. Diana made it a note to try her best to pick out any lyric she could from the song to look It up later, goddamnit she was going to _make_ this song her favorite.

It was another fast beat, one Diana made sure she was quick to pick up on this time around, but Sunshine was still quicker, in fact it looked the girl had danced to this song a million times leaving Diana at a disadvantage. She'd accept that, because watching Sunshine enjoy herself was half the fun, she could hear the girl singing the words to the words to the song and Diana knew that she'd have no trouble looking it up later.

"Cause I got that sunshine in my pocket, got that good soul in my feet…"

Diana couldn't believe how hard she was smiling in this very moment. Sunshine seemed to notice her smile and began to sing louder as she danced, pulling Diana closer to her making their individual movements one as they continued to dance together. Sunshine continued to sing, and Diana started laughing aloud and at some point they stopped dancing and pulled apart slightly looking at each other.

"You're crazy." Diana spoke first, as the song came to an end in the back ground.

"Told you I loved this song." Sunshine spoke as if there could be no other answer.

Diana started to say something else, but then she realized how close they were. The fact that they were pressed against each other, and the fact that Sunshine was smiling at her as though she were the greatest person on the planet, and Diana found a new heat running through her, first running through her cheeks and then running straight between her legs, a chemical reaction and a sharing of blood and she could feel something so very wrong, yet so very right stiffening in her pants, and she had to push herself away from Sunshine rather quickly.

"Ahem." She cleared her throat rather loudly blushing, unable to make eye contact. "We should… uh. Head to that café now." Diana said, looking for anything to cover up her blunder. That and it was cold outside, it'd be a good substitute for a nice cold shower.

"Guess we know where we are going from this dance then." Sunshine said and Diana would give her points for being quick witted.

Licking her lips Diana found herself in a spot where she had nothing she could say. "Yea….well."

Diana looked to Sunshine for a little help because admittedly she was drowning, truly how silly of her to make things awkward earlier just to turn it all around within minutes. Couldn't even wait two whole songs before switching it up. At least Sunshine was showing her mercy, a willingness to set her free from this awkward moment, by letting out a little laugh and taking hold of Diana's hand. "I think I could honestly squeeze another blush out of you." The auburn haired woman mused softly. "But I won't, at least not yet."

Oh? Not yet? Nice, somehow it was good to know that Sunshine was holding onto things to use against her later. Maybe the circumstances weren't the best, but it implied longevity in a way, or at least it meant that they'd see each other again. That was something to look forward to.

* * *

A/N:

Going to try and make this longer than my normal stories, which isn't really saying much since most of the stuff I write is rather short. As you can tell by certain lines, this story is a bit different from most of it's genre. Hope I don't offend anyone for the wrong reasons. But If I do offend you. Don't tel me. Just hold onto that feeling.

As always, I don't care if your reviews or kind, or abrasive. I just like seeing them. Tell me how you feel.


	2. Gibbous

"Why won't you just tell me?"

Leona whined good naturedly, bumping into Diana who was walking beside her with a taunting grin on her face. She didn't really react much to Leona's bump, seeming to have a good, solid center of gravity. Leona would keep that in mind next time, bump her a bit harder, and make sure she stumbles.

"It'd be boring to just come out and say it. That and I think it's kind of lame."

Leona felt her eyes roll at that reasoning, she didn't think that college majors could be lame, or at least she didn't think that one could be any lamer than another. At the end of the day no matter what Diana said, it could probably be considered boring depending on the person.

"Okay well can I at least have a hint?"

Leona wasn't exactly begging but she was close, she made sure to give Diana her best puppy dog eyes, poking out her bottom lip. "Pwease?"

Diana rolled her eyes again shaking her head but Leona was already grinning she knew when she had won, Diana was already looking up at the sky and Leona could see her mulling over something.

"When you look at the moon, what do you see?" Diana asked quietly.

Leona instantly wanted to ask the silver haired girl, just what kind of question that was, but remembering that she had asked for a hint just moments ago she figured that this was it.

Leona looked up squinting, it was a surprisingly clear night, and she could see a few stars sprinkling the sky along with the moon. It looked to be partially concealed not really a half moon but Leona wouldn't know what else to call it. There was a rounded corner on the left side that suggested that some of the moon was missing.

"I see… a half moon. Kinda?" Right? Leona didn't know what else she would call it. It wasn't a crescent moon after all, and a bit more than half was on display, and she'd never heard any other name for the current state of the moon except something between half and full.

"I see," Diana started, looking up at the sky again, Leona realized that her gaze had become much more focused her pale blue eyes unwavering. "A waxing gibbous."

 _Huh?_

"A _what_?" Leona asked, that didn't sound like anything even remotely related to the moon.

"A waxing gibbous, we are about eight days into the new moon calendar, we've just passed the first quarter."

Leona had taken a basic astronomy class in high school, something she had signed into as a way to avoid taking biology for a third year in a row. She didn't remember any of this being covered.

"The first quarter?" Leona asked slowly, hoping that she would be able to comprehend the answer. It didn't seem hard if she were to be honest, just new.

"You would call it a half moon."

Diana had a little smirk on her face as she explained it, something that would suggest that she really liked talking about this particular subject.

"And a crescent moon?"

Diana's smirk widened, in that way that let Leona know that the girl was going to say something that changed the way Leona looked at the moon.

"Waxing or Waning Crescent." Diana said.

Leona sighed, she knew she was going to have to ask, and Diana knew it too.

"What's the difference?" She expected this part to frustrate her to no end.

"Waxing means that the light will be growing across the moon until it is full, waning means that the light will be shrinking until it's a new moon."

Okay, that wasn't as complicated as Leona thought it would be, it helped that she at least knew about the new moon.

"So is there a waning gibbous?" Leona asked, and Diana nodded. "Does it come after the full moon?"

"Yes."

"So when's the full moon?"

Diana paused for a moment looked up at the moon again.

"Six days."

"Astronomy!"

Diana looked at the girl with a raised brow.

"You are an Astronomy major. You could have just told me. I don't see why you made such a big deal about it. Astronomy isn't _that_ lame."

Diana laughed aloud before shaking her head.

"Selenography." She said simply.

Leona blinked.

"What?"

"My major is Selenography." Diana explained.

Leona blinked again.

"That's not a real thing." She argued, shaking her head.

Leona was pleased to hear the surprised burst of laughter that came from Diana at that claim, she had clearly caught the silver haired girl off guard. Leona smirked, she would make it a point to try and get Diana to laugh more often.

"What the fuck? It totally is?" Diana argued.

"Nu uh, see now you're cursing. You weren't doing that earlier. You're covering up for something, probably has something to do with this 'ography' that you've just made up."

Diana was giving her this look right now that told Leona that she was trying to gauge just how crazy she may or may not be.

"Making up ographis." Diana said slowly and Leona nodded. "Is that what I'm doing?"

"Yea, and I don't appreciate it."

"You're crazy!"

"Hey! Now petty insults?" Leona asked trying and failing to keep herself from laughing now. "I thought I knew you better, but as soon as you get me outside, you start lying and hurling insults my way. Honestly I'm disappointed Diana."

"Hey, c'mon now." Diana seemed like she was trying to defend herself, but didn't know what to say. It was as though she was finding this entire scenario too absurd to be properly argued against. She seemed to give up completely when she looked ahead and nodded slightly at something she saw.

"There's the shop."

Leona followed the girls gaze and saw that there was indeed a illuminated coffee shop on the corner across the street, it stuck out compared to the darkened buildings around them. Leona took a quick moment to look around and figure out exactly where they were, realizing that they were actually pretty close to the dorms, meaning this place was technically on campus.

"Do students work there this late at night?" Leona asked looking towards Diana. The silver haired girl shrugged, Leona could tell by the shrug that Diana more or less didn't know because she didn't care who was serving her coffee as long as it got to her.

The jaywalked carelessly walking across the empty street towards the café, Leona noticed Diana move a few paces faster than her so that she could hold the door open. Leona held in a comment she had on the tip of her tongue about how cute that was.

"Thank you." Leona said instead as though she were walking by any other citizen on the street doing their daily good deed.

"Happy to do it."

Leona blinked. "What?"

"You're welcome."

There was a quiet moment the two of them just staring at each other, Leona wanted to press the issue but knowing that nothing would come for it. She had gotten the response instantly, but it was so different that it surprised her.

After a beat Leona let out a laugh.

"You're being weird again."

Diana raised a brow. "I was being weird before?"

"Yea, when you were making up ographies." Leona clarified, smiling at the way Diana's eyes rolled.

"What sort of coffee d'you drink." Diana asked, moving towards the register, seeing as the place was completely empty, no line to speak of.

"I don't."

Diana stopped walking. "What? Really?"

Leona shook her head, she had never been much of a coffee person, and never tried to develop the habit of drinking it. Once when she was kid she had sipped her father's coffee, first sip burned her tongue, on the second careful sip she actually got to taste it. It had felt like an ink pen had bust in her mouth. Apparently her father liked her coffee black. She figured that meant he liked his coffee shitty. It was hard to try coffee again after that. "Nope, not a fan."

Diana laughed. "What the hell? Why'd you want to come here then?"

Leona shrugged before saying, "You asked."

Diana nodded humming at that as if in agreement, she looked around at the empty shop as thinking over something again, it was the same look she had when she had looked at the moon earlier.

"Sit down, I'll bring you back something you'll like." She said suddenly.

"You don't even know the kinds of things I like." Leona argued laughing a bit, she looked towards the menu behind the counter, she was sure she could find something to her taste easily enough.

"I don't?"

The question caught her off guard a bit and Leona looked at Diana, she first wondered if Diana had heard things about her from Nami, but the look Diana was giving her back suggested something else.

She knew something Leona looked.

There was a beat and then felt herself flushing a bit. "I hardly like ya kid. All you've done so far is make me leave a party to walk to a coffee shop, a walk that was filled with you making up lies, by the way."

"Kid?" Diana scoffed. "Now who's jumping to petty insults?"

Great, that was what she was focusing on.

"Don't disappoint me!" Leona tried to sound menacing, but her cheeks were still tingling. Leona moved over to an empty table that had only two seats. Although it was late and there wouldn't be many people coming in if any at all, Leona still didn't feel comfortable sitting at one of the bigger tables, even if they had been closer. It always irked her a little when a solo person sat at seats meant for a party. If you asked her to explain why it irked her however, she wouldn't have an answer.

The seats were comfortable, that was the first thought that came to her mind as she sat down, the second thought was of what Diana could possibly be ordering for her, she saw the girl tapping the counter as she talked to a barista who had probably came from the back when he had heard them talking. A few words were exchanged and the male moved to make their coffee, but Diana didn't come to sit beside her. Leona was a little disappointed about that, she had after all wanted to ask the girl what she was getting her, but after further thought Leona figured that's why Diana stayed away. She didn't want to ruin the surprise.

Leona kept her patience and waited what must have been a good five minutes for Diana to start making her way over with two cups. The cups were noticeably different, the one in her right hand was one of those cardboard cups used to hold, and the other was see through, had a plastic straw through the top and held a brown liquid. The latter was the cup that Diana placed in front of her when she sat down.

Leona touched the cup to be sure. Yep, it was definitely cold.

"So. What is it?"

"Espresso."

Leona didn't know much about coffee, but she was pretty sure 'espresso' couldn't be any number of things.

"What kind?" She asked hoping for a more specific answer.

Diana wasn't exactly quick about answering to her. The girl picked up her cup and sipped it through the small hole in the lid, Leona would assume that the contents of the cup were still scalding hot, but Diana didn't seem to react.

"Mmm," She hummed in appreciation before speaking again. "Iced."

Leona wondered if it was too early into their friendship to hit her.

"Just try it." Diana reasoned.

That was an option, probably the option that made the most sense. Wasn't like she had to drink it if it was disgusting, and honestly it didn't look bad.

Leona picked up her cup, shaking it lightly, watching the ice whirl for a moment. She gave Diana a look trying to glare at her and let her know that she wasn't pleased and she raised the straw to her mouth and sucked in some of the liquid.

At first she winced slightly expecting the bitter taste that had ruined coffee for her as a kid. But all she tasted was chocolate. Well chocolate and the distinct aftertaste of caffeine. You could color her shocked.

"Can't go wrong with mocha." Diana commented nonchalantly.

"What are you drinking?"

"French Vanilla." Diana said sipping it again.

"Let me try it."

"Thought you weren't a fan?"

"You have me convinced you're an expert on coffee now, whatever's in your cup must be great."

Diana scoffed at that.

"Hardly." Despite her words, Leona saw Diana stick her nails under the lid, and pop it off of her cup, before handing it carefully to Leona. "It's hot." She warned.

Leona pulled the cup slowly to her and she could feel the heat coming from it as she looked down into the light brown liquid. She could smell the vanilla that Diana spoke of, and whatever beans had been ground into it. She wanted to sniff more closely, but something about sniffing another person's cup felt rude as all hell. So she just lifted it up slowly to her mouth and took a sip of the liquid, and it was indeed hot, but not hot enough to burn her. This was definitely a lot stronger than her cup. She could taste the vanilla slightly, but there was definitely another taste there that Leona had no hope of placing. She knew it wasn't bad, wasn't bad at all.

"So what was all that stuff about me not knowing you?" Diana said smugly, when Leona placed her cup back down on the table, Diana slid it back over to herself and placed the lid back on it.

"Oh hush, isn't it kind of silly to drink coffee this late anyway?" Leona decided it was best to bring this up now, instead of admitting that Diana had been right.

"Coffee doesn't keep you up, that's a myth." Diana said easily taking a bigger drink from her cup.

The way she had said it, so smoothly as if it was a studied fact led Leona to believe her almost immediately.

"Really?"

Diana shrugged. "Probably."

"Probably? You just said it was a myth!"

"I made it up."

Leona closed her mouth five seconds later when she found that it had been hanging open, and no sooner had she closed it did she find herself laughing. "I can't believe you, and you sounded so convincing too."

"I mean I can sleep right after drinking it." Diana argued.

"Does it wake you up in the morning?"

"Probably."

"You're the worst!"

It was Diana's turn to laugh now.

"Here I thought you might be starting to like me, I guess that means you probably won't give me your number if I ask now, huh?"

Leona smirked at her, she thought she was so slick. "Is that your way of checking to see if I'll reject you before you ask."

Diana smiled guiltily but shrugged still, looking like she was preparing to answer, but Leona beat her too it.

"I swear if you say 'probably' again, I'm going to scream." Leona warned.

"Okay then how about this. Can I have your number?"

Leona had to admit, that was a lot better than her saying probably again.

"No," Leona replied without giving it much thought. Diana didn't look particularly hurt by her answer, probably because she had a grin on her face that suggested she had good intentions. "But you can give me yours." Leona said pulling out her cellphone.


	3. Oops

"Guess who!"

Leona's world was suddenly shrouded in darkness as a rather warm pair of hands covered her eyes pulling her head back causing her chair to tilt. There was a brief bout of panic deep in her gut that faded when she realized that the person behind her didn't plan on letting her fall to the ground.

"Nami, you are probably the only person on campus who still does shit like this." Leona tried shaking her head, but it wasn't a very successful shake, what with Nami's hands holding her head in place and all.

"I'm the only one who does it, because I'm the only one who seems to remember that 'shit like this' is fun." Nami countered, releasing Leona and moving to sit across from her at the table. The girl looked over Leona's books spread across their table in the student lounge and pulled one closer, reading over some of the words. "Yuck, Psych huh? Have fun." She mumbled pushing it back across the table, Leona rolled her eyes.

"Gee thanks."

"Any time." Nami replied offhandedly, she was leaning under the table, pulling out something from her backpack, she straightened up with a container with what looked like pasta and promptly popped it open and began eating.

"So…" She said, mouthful.

"So?" Leona knew where this was going.

"How did it go?" Nami asked, she was giving Leona a look that told her she knew very well what had happened after the party, and had been waiting eagerly for a chance to talk about it.

Still. "What do you mean?" Leona asked, trying to feign ignorance.

"Well, at the party two nights ago, both you and Diana went missing. At around the same time, exactly the same time in fact. Of course it wouldn't be unlike Diana to sneak away and head back to the room without telling me, but when I got back there she wasn't there. So…" Nami gave Leona a look that told her she wasn't going to let it drop until she got all of the details that she wanted. "By the way," Nami spoke pointing to the can that Leona had sitting near her books. "Is that coffee?"

Leona managed a sheepish grin, yesterday she had found that a few of the vending machines on campus sold iced mocha coffee in a can, since then she had bought more than she felt comfortable admitting.

"We went to a café." Leona admitted finally, picking up her can and taking a drink from it now that it had been brought to the forefront of her attention.

"And now you have a taste for coffee huh? I'm surprised you took her to a café, thought you hated the stuff." Nami spoke as though it were impossible for it to be the other way around.

"She asked me to go to the café." Leona informed her, feeling it at least fair to give Diana whatever credit Nami was trying to rob from her.

"She asked you?" Nami seemed a little surprised about that. "Go, Diana."

Leona shook her head at the little cheer Nami gave. "About that," She began leaning forward. "I thought you said she was more of an introvert!" Leona felt she had been fed misinformation, while Diana didn't seem like she would be the life of the party by any means, she definitely hadn't been very shy once they got away from the party.

"She is!" Nami insisted seeming almost on the defensive now that something that she had said was being challenged. "At least until she gets to know you, then she turns into a little brat. Guess she just liked you or something, lucky you."

Leona was reminded of Diana asking for her number towards the end of their little impromptu date together.

"So you give her your number?" Nami asked and Leona was a little caught off guard by her clairvoyance.

"No, she gave me hers." Leona admitted.

"Ah, so that's what she was waiting for." Nami said pretending to be nonchalant.

Even with the obvious trap Leona walked right into it. "Was she waiting for my call?" Leona asked not meaning to sound vain but she couldn't help it.

"I wouldn't know she didn't say anything about it, but she did have her phone next to her when she was studying at her desk, usually she just tosses it on her bed." Nami explained taking another bite of her pasta, before capping the container saving the rest for later.

"Really?"

"Yup," Nami said shrugging. "Like I said, she's not super social."

Leona gave her a smirk like that. "I thought you said she was an introvert, now she's just not _super social_ "

Nami shrugged again "Same thing, anyway I bet if we could see Diana right now she'd probably be walking around with her headphones on and no music playing."

Leona blinked confused "Why would she have no music playing?"

"Because she's only wearing her headphones so no one will talk to her."

"Who would talk to her?"

"Exactly."

"Not very social huh?" Leona figured that Nami wasn't too far off the mark with that one.

"Let's just say that as a kid, Diana's mother told her not to talk to strangers, and she took that as literally as possible. But never mind that. You haven't called her?"

Why did her voice sound so accusing?

"Well I had a group presentation to prepare for and I didn't want to call her while I was busy and…" As Leona began going down the list of possible excuses, she noted that Nami's eyes narrowed more and more with each layer of bullshit.

"That's cruel Leona!"

"What? I wasn't trying to be cruel! Honestly I was busy." Now it was Leona's turn to be defensive.

"Call her!" Nami ordered, looking as though she would have took Leona's phone and dialed the number herself if she could.

"In the middle of a school day Nami? She could be in a class." Leona reasoned, she totally wasn't trying to get out of calling or anything by the way, she just had to make sure she did it at a smart time.

"9 times out of 10, she is in the dorm right now, she only has a 3 hour lab on Mondays." Nami explained.

"I thought she'd be walking around with her headphones and no music playing." Leona asked feigning her best confused expression.

"Call her!"

"Alright, alright! God." Leona grumbled reaching into her pocket for her phone.

She tapped in her passwords off of muscle memory and tapped the icon for her contacts, very much aware of Nami's eyes on her as she did so.

Leona didn't have to scroll very far down to find Diana's number, with her rather short contact list being sorted in alphabetical order Diana ended up being the second number right below 'Daddy'. Leona thumbed the number and with a small delay the call app opened and the display let her know that Diana's number was being dialed, Leona held the phone to her ear and listened to the tone that indicated that Diana's phone should be ringing about now. It took 7 rings for the girl to answer Leona had not only counted them, but had been worried that it would go to voicemail.

"Hello?"

Once she heard the voice on the other line Leona found herself wishing that the call had gone to voicemail, because them sultry voice that sounded was very much not Diana's.

"Uh hello?" Leona asked wincing. She regretted not giving her usual spiel when something like this happened. Normally she would very apologetically tell the other person that she had the wrong number and hang up quickly before any further embarrassment could be felt.

"Who is this?" The voice had lost any allure that it sultry tone could afford it. The tone had changed, sounded almost defensive, territorial.

"I'm sorry. My name is Leona, I was trying to reach Diana?" The last part formulated her statement as a question, her voice getting higher and more hopeful. Honestly she was praying that Diana had a friend in her room or something and that the girl had picked up her phone and that everything would just blow over.

No such luck.

"I guess you think I'm stupid right?" The woman asked.

Oh boy.

"No not at all!" Leona thought of more things to say, but she was so confused as to why this conversation had shifts gears into an entirely unwarranted direction that she was unsure what would be appropriate to say or how anything she could say to defuse the situation.

"Diana." The woman said slowly. "Darius." The way she was speaking made it sound like she was holding it name in her hands, raising them up for Leona to see as she pronounced them. Leona could see the connection she was trying to make almost instantly.

"I don't know any Darius." Leona knew saying this wouldn't exactly help her case much because the woman wouldn't believe anything she said, but she had to say _something_

Nami was holding her hand out reaching for the phone, Leona gave her a hopeless look and handed it over just as the woman began cursing at her.

"Hello." Nami's voice was its normal upbeat tone, it was almost like she hadn't quite grasped the atmosphere surrounding the phone conversation or something. Leona knew better though, she just knew that the girl didn't care.

"Yes no, I'm someone different….. No I don't know a Darius, but I do know a Diana…. No…. Listen. Leona, the girl you were talking to before, met my other friend Diana at a party two days ago, they exchanged numbers, and this was Leona's attempt at following through and calling her." Nami explained. Leona would normally not like her business being shared with complete strangers, but she was more surprised that the woman on the phone had let Nami get the entire story out.

"Yea, I know….. Nami…. we're at Targon University …. Okay. I'll tell her. Bye."

The phone call and Nami placed the phone on the table.

"So, that was a thing."

Nami was trying to lighten the mood, but the look on Leona's face spoke volumes, now just wasn't the right time for it.

"Okay, her name was Cassiopeia. She's just a high school student…. From Noxus."

High school student?

Leona had let a High school walk all over her, but it hadn't exactly been an even playing field she didn't have much choice.

"Is that what she wanted you to tell me?" Leona asked sounding dejected.

Nami shook her head. "She wanted you to belt Diana one for her, and then twice for yourself. Nice girl." Nami was trying to get a laugh with the last part, but Leona still wasn't feeling it.

"She gave me the wrong number." She said softly.

The rational part of Leona knew that it was probably just a simple mistake that had caused this entire mess to occur, but a smaller more emotional side of Leona was stuck on how much this hurt.

* * *

Diana stared mutely at the screen of her laptop watching the events of the anime she had decided to binge on with her free time play out. She had chosen the title by random off of her subscription site, and so far it was proving entertaining, something about teens swapping bodies and a mystery character by the name of Heartseed being responsible.

Diana could dig it, but she was a bit disappointed in the characters casually talking this out with the pseudo antagonist. She would have gotten up and attacked. As Diana was thinking this, Heartseed had just flipped the group's resident, obligatory karate chick onto the ground. With their most competent fighter easily handled, Diana found herself nodding at her screen slowly. Who said anything about attacking? Violence was obviously never the answer.

Diana heard the door to the dorm click open but paid it no mind, reaching for her open bag of chips instead of acknowledging what had to be Nami entering the room. She heard the girl in question drop her bag near her bed, and then plop down on the mattress heavily. Diana felt that she was being watched, as if Nami's eyes were boring into the side of her head. Sighing Diana turned to look at her, her suspicions confirmed when her eyes met Nami.

"I need you to help me with something." Nami spoke as soon as she had Diana's attention.

Sighing again, louder this time so Nami knew she wasn't looking forward to this, Diana paused her anime and sat up a bit in her own bed. "What's up?"

"I'm trying to decide if I should be mad at you right now or not." Nami informed.

Diana's brow furrowed at that, why would Nami be angry with her? She hadn't done anything yet. "What'd I do?" She asked slowly, trying to figure it out as she asked.

"You know what you did." Nami fixed her with a look that told Diana she had better figure it out quick or a nagging was imminent.

Diana scratched the side of her head absently, thinking. She was coming up blank, she couldn't recall doing anything that would piss Nami off. Unless… _oh_

"In my defense," Diana started slowly. "I was hungry, I had no choice."

"What?" The bewildered look on Nami's face told Diana that she had missed the mark.

"Wait, this isn't about your cookies?" Diana asked again, just as slowly. Well what the fuck then?

"You at my cookies Diana? _Again_?" Diana had a habit of eating Nami snacks, it was "unnecessarily cruel" as Nami put it, but it was the girls on fault for leaving them unguarded.

"….No."

"Ugh. Nevermind." Nami dismissed with a shake of her head.

Out of the woods on that one. Sweet.

"You gave Leona the wrong number." Nami finally explained. "I figured you had done it on accident, but thanks for confirming it."

Nami seemed relieved, Diana on the other hand felt her heart drop. "You gave her my correct number right?" Diana asked, moving her laptop off of her lap, and kicking her legs of the bed.

"No." Nami said simply, as though that were the obvious answer. Diana had to control her urge to scream.

"Why not?" She asked calmly, running a hand through her long hair, she felt so stupid, she had been waiting days for a call. Who knew how many times Leona could have tried getting in contact with her.

"Well after what had happened, I wasn't sure if you had done it on purpose or not. She looked so upset, wouldn't want to give her your number, and she calls only to have you reject her. That's just fucked up." Nami explained.

"Wait, what happened?" This didn't sound good.

"Well I saw her in the student lounge and convinced her to give you a call, cause she's been putting it off and I know you've been _dying_ to receive one."

Diana rolled her eyes at the exaggeration, she hadn't been _dying_ to receive anything. Never mind the fact that she had been checking her phone every other minute.

"So she rung the number you gave her and some chick named Cassiopeia answers. Nice girl," The way she said nice girl made it sound like Cassiopeia had been anything but. "Thought Leona was after her boyfriend." Oh no, "Blew up on her."

"Fuck." Diana groaned, her face dropping into her hands.

"Hey don't sweat it, I'll give you her number." Nami said pulling out her phone and tapping the screen a few times, after a moment Diana's phone vibrated, indicated that Leona's info had been forwarded. "Just call her and fix it."

"I can't do that!" Diana objected shaking her head. "She probably hates me right now."

"She doesn't hate you, but I will if you leave my friend hanging."

Diana scoffed at that. "What am I not your friend now?"

"You ate my cookies. Call her."

Diana mumbled something about being sold out for a painfully average bag of cookies, as she reached for her phone and pulled up Nami's text, clicking the hot linked number that Nami had sent her. Diana plugged it into her own contacts and hesitated before dialing it. She was a little nervous.

Leona picked up surprisingly fast. "Hello?" She spoke sounding slightly out of breath.

"Leona?" Diana asked though she recognized the voice easily.

"Diana? Hello." She sounded happy to hear from her, maybe Diana hadn't fucked _everything_ up like she had thought.

"Hey, I uh.. heard what happened." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Nami shaking her head, it probably wasn't the best idea to bring that up right now.

"Yea, but its okay. I used to have a hard time remembering my number too. When I was like 7."

What? Oh no she didn't.

"I don't have trouble remembering. I had been drinking, it was late, and you probably just heard it wrong." Diana defended.

"Long list of excuses, it's almost like you've rehearsed this."

"I did, and right now we are getting to the part of the script where I apologize." Diana said, playing along.

"Yea?"

"Yea, so… sorry..." Diana winced, it didn't exactly sound like the strongest of apologies.

"And I would like to make it up to you." Nami spoke up now, supplementing what she felt Diana _should_ be saying right now.

"And I would like the chance to make it up to you." Diana added on quickly, nodding in response to the thumbs up that Nami gave her.

"Are you asking me to go out with you?" Leona sounded like she was talking through a smile, Diana could just imagine her face brightening up, the though alone made her smile.

"Yea," Diana breathed before, "But so you know, the script can't continue If you don't say yes so…"

She heard Leona laugh on the other line, and had to bite her lip to keep from laughing aloud herself.

"I guess I'll just have to say yes then you dork."

"Good I'll see you…" Uh… fuck. This hadn't exactly been her idea, Nami had coached her into it, and she didn't exactly have a plan or much money to be taking girls out on dates. She looked at Nami in a mild panic, and mouthed the word "Date" to her.

"Friday, let's make it a double date, we'll meet at the Hextech arcade at two." Nami coached and Diana nodded thankfully.

"Friday, it'll be a double date with Nami and her… friend? We'll meet at two, at the Hextech arcade and go from there." Diana parroted.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you Friday, bye."

"Bye."

Diana sighed as soon as the line disconnected. That had went a lot better then she had expected. She turned to Nami who was kicking off her shoes and pulling her socks off as well. "Thanks for that."

"Uh huh, you are going to pay me back for my cookies." Nami informed. Diana winced, guess she wasn't out of the woods.

"So, who's you friend?" She asked, reaching for her bedside dresser and pulling one of the drawers open, she pulled a supersized bag of flavored taffy candy and tossed them across to Nami's bed. Hopefully that would please her for now. Nami's only response was to pull the bag closer to her.

"His name is Fizz," She paused a moment before grinning smugly. "He's the captain of the swim team." Diana could see the pride coming off of her in waves.

"Ooh athlete." Diana pretended to sound impressed. Hint, she wasn't.

"Well don't be jealous, you've got yourself an athlete as well." Nami informed her.

Diana raised a brow at that. "Leona's on a sports team?"

"Yup, softball. Before she transferred here last semester, she played for the University of Demacia. Got an athletics scholarship and everything."

Diana raised a brow, now she was impressed. Demacia was a D1 athletics college. However it did raise the question, if she had a scholarship to a D1 school. In a big city, what the hell was she doing here?

* * *

 **A/N:**

In case you are wondering the anime Diana was watching was Kokoro connect.

Recommended watch if you enjoy partaking in Japanese cartoons.


	4. Call it even

Sometimes Diana wondered what was the point of advancing technology if there will still be places in the world where people will prefer to keep it old fashioned. Not that there was anything wrong with keepings things simple, a human touch was fine and all, but this was a college campus. College was meant to produce the minds that would set the future and all that jazz.

So why Diana had to come and turn in a hard copy of her report to her professor at his office, on a day that she didn't have classes was beyond her. He had an email, and she knew that he knew how to use it. So what if allowing the report to be emailed would only result in his inbox being filled with 500 some odd emails, that wasn't her problem.

Diana walked into the open teacher's offices of the science building and moved to her Professor's area, she could see his plaque on his closed door, 'Ryze' engraved in bronze. His blinds were as shut as his door, suggesting he wasn't in, but he had a drop box on his door nearly overflowing with other reports that had been hastily stuffed in. With a shrug Diana added hers to pile and turned to leave, she didn't want to be late.

She had agreed to meet with Leona in front of the coffee shop from the night of the party and she had 15 minutes to make the 20 minute walk. Usually Diana would have traveled with Nami seeing as this was a double date and just meet Leona there. But Nami had explained to her that her date, Fizz owned a car, and the thought of being stuffed in the back seat while the two of them chatted away like a happy couple wasn't very appealing to her at all.

The arcade wasn't too far away and she was comfortable walking with Leona despite barely knowing the woman, but this was a chance to get to know her better. If Diana were to be honest, she liked Leona a lot. Normally it took her a while to take to people. To let them get close enough to her to be friends, but for Leona it happened almost instantly. There was something about the woman that warmed her up and drew Diana closer, and so far it was something so intangible that she couldn't even begin to explain it.

She just knew she liked it. Liked being around Leona, it made her happy. She liked talking to Leona it made her smile. She also knew that she wanted to see her again, and that the faster she walked, the faster this want would become a reality.

##

In the end Diana made that 20 minute walk in record time and she wasn't even breathing hard. How's that for staying in shape.

Of course as Leona had come into view Diana had slowed her pace considerably, she didn't want to look like she was rushing. That wasn't cool at all. Badasses don't look at explosions, and they also don't rush to meet their dates.

Date.

Diana felt the need to rub at her cheeks at the thought. She'd just stick to safer terms such as 'friend' for now.

Despite the way she was acting, believe it or not this wasn't Diana's first date. In high school the girl had a boyfriend, and they went steady for some months. Diana remembered the night of their first date, being stuck in her bathroom staring at herself in the mirror panicking about her outfit, she had decided to go with a skirt because she'd wanted more than anything for him to think she was cute. But no matter how well she wore it, she still felt ugly, just because of the thing that she had tucked in her underwear under the dress.

"You're late!"

Leona called when Diana was closing in on her, the silver haired girl checked her watched. She wasn't late, she still had a good six minutes before they were supposed to meet.

"Fashionably." Diana responded instead of correcting Leona.

"You've started a snowball now, you know that right?" Leona asked, crossing her arms.

"Did I?" Diana asked innocently, putting her hands in her jacket pockets.

"Yes, now we are both going to be late to the arcade."

"Fashionably late to the arcade, and I'm sure Nami won't mind too much." Diana said with a shrug.

"You must not know Nami. You look nice by the way."

Diana looked down by herself, unlike her first date when she had spent hours panicking. Diana had decided rather quickly to dress casually, jeans a white t and a tight fitting leather jacket. Nothing special at all but Leona said she looked nice. Maybe she had just found something that fit her well.

"I could say the same about you." Diana commented looking over Leona for a moment, she was dressed casually similar to Diana, in dark blue jeans but an orange turtleneck sweater instead of jacket.

Leona laughed at that seeming to find it funny.

"Could you?" She asked, and Diana simply nodded. There was a beat where the two looked at each other and Leona's expression shifted from a grin into a slow and gradual puppy dog expression.

"You look nice sunshine." Diana said not sounding like she was losing even as she surrendered over the compliment.

"Sunshine?" Leona asked, her brow wrinkling in thought.

"Term of endearment." Diana explained grinning, and Leona laughed again.

"I know what it is you dork!"

Diana shook her head at that tsking unappreciatively. "That's a lame nickname."

"It isn't a nickname!"

Diana had a response loaded right on the tip of her tongue, but a laugh broke through before her words did and she gave it up continuing to laugh instead of continuing her teasing.

When the laughter stopped the two looked at each other for a moment longer, warm smiles on both their faces, but Diana thoughts shifted to how they were bordering on the lane of being _really_ late if they didn't get moving, and so she nodded her head towards the path that they would be taking and began walking, and without missing a beat Leona matched her step.

"Go to the arcade often?" Leona asked and Diana was pleased with the quick pick up of a new conversation, avoiding the awkward silence that could have followed their laughter during their first steps.

Diana thought for a moment. "Not this one, but when I was younger I had a friend who's brother worked at the arcade near my middle school. It was the same chain."

Leona hummed at that. "So that means you should know all of the tricks for the machines then?"

Diana smiled faintly at that looking down at the ground. "Maybe I know a few." She said.

"Good, I expect a prize."

Diana looked up at Leona a questioning look on her face. That was just a little cliché now wasn't it? Diana wondered just what kind of prize Leona was expecting from her, hell Diana didn't even know what would be available.

"I like Poro's." Leona hinted with a wink.

##

Leona watched Diana mumbling to herself as she finished texting Nami on her phone. The two of them had arrived to the arcade and were now waiting out front for the other half of their double date, but they were nowhere to be found.

"I thought you said her boyfriend had a car." Leona asked ever so innocently.

Diana looked at her before shrugging, putting her phone back into her pocket. "Yea well. Maybe they got lost or found something better to do."

"Like go on inside without us? We are late after all."

Diana checked her watch at Leona's statement before shrugging again. "We aren't that late."

Leona pulled out her phone to verify, 20 minutes past the meet up time. "Not late at all really." Leona agreed, and she could see in the look that Diana gave her that her sarcasm had been picked up on right away. She bit the inside of her lip to keep from laughing but Diana held her gaze and it was making it hard to keep a straight face.

Leona caught a break when Diana's hand went to her pocket and she looked down as she brought her phone out, unlocking it and looking at the screen, she must have gotten a notification or something because she nodded slowly to herself before pocketing her phone again and looked back to Leona.

"They went in without us." Diana explained slowly, giving Leona a warning look when she allowed her smile to spread across her face. "We'll meet up when it's time to eat."

"So we are standing out here for no reason then?" Leona asked innocently.

"… A little."

Leona chuckles at that before reaching for Diana's hand, taking it gently within her own before locking their fingers. She looked from their hands to Diana's face and there she could see in her suddenly shy gaze that Nami may have been spot on with her initial description of Diana.

##

Though she had known that this was a date from the beginning Diana hadn't exactly expected it to play out like one. Through all the flirting, and the joking around she hadn't really been able to envision it going beyond just friendship even if she wanted it to.

In her mind she knew that this was a confidence thing, and confidence had been something that she had struggled with for a while but that wasn't exactly her fault. When you are born a freak it is understandably hard to walk around with your head held high.

But Leona made her want to think that things were different. She believed honestly that she could go further with Leona, that she could go out with the woman and make her, her girlfriend, and she believed that Leona would like that. She was showing the signs, hell they were still holding hands.

Diana looked down at their locked fingers. She had been thrown into a near panic when it had first happened, it had been so unexpected and even now it was still on her mind, never slipping from her mind for more than a few seconds. Their hands wouldn't stay locked for long though, they were approaching the counter and Diana would need both hands for this so she let go earlier as they stepped up to the occupied register behind the counter.

"Hello, welcome to the Hextech Arcade, how can I help you two today?" The male asked behind the counter with an overly polite and joyful tone. It reminded Diana of an employee speaking over the drive thru speaker.

"Hi, I would like to buy two cards, and charge them with $25 each." Diana said, she pulled out her wallet and begin pulling out the money, her heart breaking ever so slightly as she began draining her funds.

"Just put it on one card please." Leona spoke up besides Diana. "We are going to be together anyway." Leona clarified when Diana looked at her.

After a moment, the silver haired girl shrugged, that made sense. "One card." Diana said handing the male her money. He clicked a few buttons on his register, and pulled a card from a drawer, swiping it before handing it to Diana.

"Have a good time."

Diana placed the card in her pocket, and began walking, a little disappointed by the lack of Leona's hand within her own now, but it wasn't like they could walked around the entire day hand in hand.

"What should we do first?" Diana asked as they walked by the prize counter on their way deeper into the arcade, she could see a bunch of throw away items, toys meant for children to buy with the limited amount of tickets they would be able to win, as her eyes roamed higher and she saw the more expensive prizes she could items reserved for the more practiced arcade goers. Shirts, marshmallow guns and the like.

Amongst them she could see a family of Poro's stacked up 4 Poro's high. A father Poro with a comical mustache, a mother Poro with long braided hair, and two baby Poro's stacked on top. The great big Poro family was going for 5000 tickets.

"What did you usually do when you came to the arcade as a kid?" Leona asked. Diana looked to Leona for a moment and saw that she hadn't noticed the looked over at the counter yet.

"We usually just played street fighter." Diana said honestly, that didn't sound like it would be to fun at the moment. Well, it'd be fun for Diana, but she doubted Leona would enjoy it too much.

"Oh I've heard of that…" Leona sounded distracted, they had just reached the arcade floor and Diana could see that something had caught her eye.

It was a rather flashy game clearly intended to attract a younger crowd it was brightly painted, depicting Poro's in an open field running around collecting Poro Snax in baskets or their mouths.

"You really do like Poro's huh?" Diana asked with a little grin.

"Huh?" Leona asked snapping her attention back to Diana. "No… Well yea, but not like that. I just remembered I used to love this game as a kid." Leona explained.

Diana nodded, that made more sense. She stepped away from Leona and moved over to the game. It had a glass dome on the top and inside was a round turning table, with plastic Poro figurines facing upwards mouth opening, in three areas of the dome were openings where imitation Poro Snax were to be dispensed at the press of a button.

It reminded Diana of an arcade game from her childhood as well, though less decorated.

Diana looked back at Leona and pulled the card from her pocket and swiped it twice, on two sides of the machine, it was a quarter game anyway, what's 50 cent for nostalgia's sake? Diana would make the stop worth it anyway.

She took her spot and waited for Leona. They each had thirty stacks to dispense, and while Diana watched for a few turns to get the timing down and familiarize herself with the technique. Leona began dispensing her snax, it was an inaccurate first barrage. After a moment, Diana gave the her own button three quick taps, and in turn three snax fell into an open Poro's mouth, a pause for rotation and another three presses fed another plastic Poro. Diana kept repeating the process and when Leona saw that Diana's method was giving better results, she followed emulated the technique. In the end, Diana hit 28 of 30 and Leona managed 17 of 30.

"So you weren't lying when you said you knew a few tricks then?" Leona asked as the machine began dispensing their tickets.

"Why would I lie to you Sunshine?" Diana asked.

Leona's side stopped dispensing tickets, while Diana continued, the auburn haired girl ripped off her tickets before continuing the conversation.

"Maybe you would do it to impress me?" She offered.

Diana's tickets stopped coming out. "Are you impressed?" The silver haired girl asked, ripping off her tickets.

"Only a little." Leona admitted, handing Diana her tickets, Diana took them and folded them along with her own and placed them in her back pocket.

"Then I guess I need to show you some more."

##

Leona had never been to the arcade with someone like Diana.

Playing games with her wasn't so much about feeling it out as it was knowing and exploiting the mechanics. That however didn't make it less fun, there was something in figuring out the mindset behind the engineers of certain machines. Knowing that cabinets built by similar companies often used the same tricks no matter how different the games they produced are.

For example, Diana had showed her a pachinko styled game made by the same company that had made the Poro feeding game they had played earlier. It followed the exact same rhythm. Three taps on the button and a pause in between repeated three times and the balls always fell into the maximum pay out slot.

Leona hadn't been keeping track of how much money they had spent, but it couldn't be more than 10 dollars and already it felt like they had more tickets then she had ever seen in her life.

"Okay, you can color me impressed." Leona said after Diana had gotten a 6 consecutive jack pots on a roulette game.

"Good, now I can stop trying so hard." Diana joked after collecting their tickets, she feigned fatigue and Leona gave her a little shove.

"Oh please, all you've been saying is how easy it is for you to cheat the system."

"It's easy to cheat the system, however it isn't easy to look good while doing it." Diana elaborated.

"Do you look good doing it?" Leona asked raising a brow, in the way Diana had done a few times to her.

"Don't I?" Diana asked, answering her question with a question.

"I wonder." Leona said feigning thoughtfulness as she walked away from Diana slowly. She looked around while the other girl caught up to her and smirked when something caught her eye. Something that she knew she'd be able to teach Diana about.

"How about we try something that you can't cheat at?" Leona asked a hint of challenge in her voice.

"Oh? Now it's cheating suddenly?" Diana asked, before shaking her head. "Like what?"

Leona pointed to the batting cages that were lined up against the wall. They were digital of course, a virtual pitcher on the mound ready to throw a virtual ball at a screen, but still Leona thought it'd be fun.

"Have you ever played baseball?" Leona asked Diana as she began walking over.

"Few times I guess." She could almost hear Diana shrugging behind her.

"You guess?" Leona asked for the sake of clarity.

"Few times in gym class, wasn't really organized, underhand pitches, limited field space, not enough gloves." Diana explained.

Leona made a face. "Sounds awful." She said honestly.

Leona assumed Diana shrugged again, because she didn't answer, they moved to the cages, and Leona waited for Diana to swipe the card before stepping in first. She picked up the bat surprised to find that it was wooden. Hell they even had a batting helmet, they were going all out here. Leona picked up helmet and brought it to her nose. It smelt brand new, or at least like no one ever bothered using the thing. She put it on.

"Annnnd now you've got lice."

"Shut up!"

 **"Batter up!"**

A digital announcer shouted and on the screen instructions displayed telling Leona to step into an illuminated spot within the batting cage. Leona did so, she was given further instructions on how to hold a bat depending on her dominant hand and all the stuff she already knew.

Once all the fluff was out of the way, the game went live and she could see in game pitcher getting ready. So she did the same, raising the bat and stooping down a bit. She saw the pitcher shake his head a few times before nodding to his catcher and then winding up for his pitch before throwing it.

She swung as soon as she felt the ball was in her range, and after a delay she heard the crack of a bat making contact through the speakers and the camera followed the flight of the ball. It landed barely past second, a one base run.

"You should wait for the ball to vanish off the screen before you swing." Diana hinted from the fence.

Leona turned to her. "What?"

"If you wait for it to leave the screen, you'll be able to hit it further. Just how the game works." Diana explained.

"I know you said your friend's brother worked at an arcade, but how often did you go?" Leona asked, this was getting crazy now.

"Just about every day." Diana admitted.

She could believe that.

 **"Strike one!"** The umpire shouted, signaling that Leona had fallen asleep at the bat.

She was quick to ready up for the next swing, and once the pitch was thrown Leona waited to see what Diana meant by letting the ball vanish. As the digital sphere got larger and larger the closer it got she could see it wink from view a full second before the umpire called her for her second strike.

She had it now and on the third pitch, she struck it as it vanished and watched it fly off into the center seats.

 **"Homerun!"**

"You should see how proud you look right now." Diana joked, and Leona turned to her grinning.

"You talk as though you could do better." Diana shrugged, stepping away from the fence as Leona took off the helmet and placed the bat out and joined her on the outside.

"That shrug isn't a denial." Leona said, before nodding her head at the cage. "Show me better." She challenged now.

Diana pursed her lips, before sliding the card and stepping inside, picking up the bat.

"Don't forget the helmet." Leona warned, and Diana gave her a look. "What? Wouldn't want you getting a head injury."

"The balls not real!" Diana said rolling her eyes.

"You're no fun, you know that?" Leona grumbled.

Diana laughed shaking her head, before going through the same steps Leona had to get the game started. The auburn haired girl snickered a bit at Diana's batting stance, it was a bit high, feet to close together.

The pitch was thrown, and Diana waited as she had instructed Leona, before swinging, there was contact, but the ball went nowhere near as far as Leona's in fact it was it seemed the ball hit the bottom of the bat and bounced almost instantly. The game still counted it as a base hit though.

The next two pitches went similarly and Diana ended the game without any runs, just loaded bases.

"Guess we found your weakness huh?" Leona teased, stepping into the cage.

Diana snorted at that. "Who plays baseball anyway?"

"Me." Leona defended, noting that Diana didn't even look surprised. "Here let me show you were you went wrong." Leona offered.

Diana shrugged again and extended the bat to her, but Leona shook her head, reaching for Diana's shoulders and turning her around.

"Get into your batting stance." There was a small pause before Diana did what was told.

Looking at her Leona could see that the girl was at least active, but it was clear that she had a lot to learn when it came to baseball.

Leona placed her hands on Diana's hips, and placed one foot in between the other girls, pushing her stance a bit wider. "Keep this foot planted." She instructed, indicating Diana's left foot. "And you will use this one to pivot to generate more power in your swing." She now indicated Diana's right foot.

"Also, you are swinging to high, you want a little power beneath the ball so it can get some air beneath it, if you hit it on the top it's just going to bounce and it won't go anywhere, and don't forget to follow through. "

There was a pause, as if Diana were thinking over the instructions before she spoke. "..okay?"

Leona laughed. "Here I'll show you." She offered.

She stepped in closer, flush against Diana. She wrapped her arms around the front of Diana to overlap the other girl's hands on the bat.

"Okay when you swing." Leona started guiding Diana through the swing. "You pivot" She bumped Diana's leg a bit until he got the desired action. "So that you have more power in your swing, and you follow through as a guiding action." She couldn't exactly mimic the motions entirely, but she felt the primer was enough.

Diana however wasn't responding. "Should I do it again?" Leona asked, leaning forward a bit trying to look over Diana's shoulder but she couldn't. For the first time she realized that they were the same height.

"Diana?"

"…Yea?" Diana turned ever so slightly and Leona could see color in her cheeks. It took a moment, but Leona realized their position, that her hips were pressed into Diana's back side and that there was barely any room between them.

"Oh." She sounded, a bit shocked as she moved away. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Just…." Diana trailed off, clearly not knowing what to say.

"I think it's against regulation for both of you to be in there at the same time!" A voice from outside the cages called to them, and both girls turned to see Nami and her date standing a few paces away watching them. The huge grin on Nami's face told Leona that the girl might have seen more than she would have wanted her to.

##

"I at least thought you two would have tried to find us." Nami scolded jokingly, once Diana and Leona had exited from the batting cage.

"You told me we would meet later, so I didn't see a point." Diana spoke up quicker than she usually would have, but she was still a little on the flustered side because of the position that she had been caught in with Leona and she could see from the shit eating grin that Nami wore that she would be hearing about it later.

"That's okay, I'll let it go since it looked like you two were having fun."

Diana knew that Nami was pleased with herself, and that somehow in her head she was taking credit for everything that had transpired. Diana would have to give it to her though, it wasn't like any of this would have happened had it not been for Nami.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Diana asked pushing for a change in subject.

Standing next to Nami was a rather boyish looking male that Diana would assume to be Fizz. He was wearing jeans and a white T shirt, and Diana would of thought he had under dressed if it weren't for the letterman jacket that Nami was wearing, it looked a size to big, and had multiple sports patches about it. It must of belonged to him.

"Fizz, this is Diana my roommate, and you've already met Leona before, right?" Nami didn't seem to interested in introductions at the moment.

"Yea, I've met Leona a few times. Though it is nice to meet your roommate."

 _Wow_ , Diana thought. _He even sounds young_

"Nice to meet you too." Diana said this as more of a formality. Because honestly you were like mandated to say it or something along those lines.

"So, why don't you two get better acquainted why Leona and I go and order our food?"

Diana's face instantly twisted up at that suggestion. She didn't want to be rude to Fizz, she was pretty sure he was a swell guy and probably loads of fun to be around, but that didn't necessarily mean she wanted to be around him. Not when she had a very attractive woman to her side that she had been hitting it off with very well.

"Oh come on don't make those faces you two, it'll be 20 minutes at the most."

Diana didn't take into account how Leona would react to the proposal, but looking over and seeing that her face had changed in much the same way Diana's had, filled Diana with a sense of pride. Leona wanted to spend more time with her and was just as unenthusiastic about going off with Nami as Diana was about going off with Fizz.

"I don't think the goal of double dates is to swap dates." Leona spoke her piece but Diana was already prepared to give up.

Nami always got her way when it came down to it and in the end the only difference was how hard you fought against it until it happened.

Leona didn't seem to have much fight to give because Nami was already grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her away. Had this of been of movie, Leona would have been kicking and screaming, struggling the whole way, but this wasn't a movie and Leona went quietly.

"So," Fizz spoke as soon as the other two girls were gone. Diana turned to him slowly, trying to keep an open mind and not just shut him out completely before she got the chance to see if he is a decent guy or not. "How many tickets have you guys won today?" Fizz asked pointing to the tickets hanging from Diana's pockets.

The silver haired girl gave a slight shrug. "Around 2000."

"Wow really? You've won that many so fast?"

Diana shrugged again, she they had indeed won a lot in there short time spent in the arcade. "Not enough though." She said.

Diana looked around a bit for a game that she remembered from her childhood. Since Leona was off getting food with Nami now, Diana supposed now would be the time to win as many tickets as possible. She wanted to win something for Leona and that Poro family seemed like a very reachable goal.

"How much more do you need?" Fizz asked, he sounded like he couldn't imagine Diana needing much more tickets.

Diana saw what she was looking for. "About 3000 more" She spoke before she begin walking over to the machine, it was another roulette machine, but only half of the bored was actually worth points, the other half was a dead zone. Diana didn't know any tricks for winning this one legitimately but that didn't matter.

"I wouldn't play this one, I've seen people get robbed blind by this game." Fizz warned.

Diana snorted, he must not know who she is.

She pulled out her card, but before swiping it she leaned forward on the arcade panel and found an open hole, and blew on it cleaning the sensor before swiping her card. The display attached to the card reader signaled that there was a card error and Diana knew she was sitting pretty.

"Is it busted?" Fizz asked.

Diana ignored him She pressed the large red button for the games roulette wheel to get it spinning and then instantly pressed it again, it spun a few more times before slowing until it was at the corner of the winning side before ticking one over into the empty zone.

"Told you, this games rigged." Fizz spoke up beside her.

Diana shook her head as the machine dinged loudly and started dispensing tickets.

"Wait, what just happened?"

Diana thought to leave Fizz in the dark, but she knew doing so would only cause him to continue to ask questions. It would just be easier to explain it.

"When I blow on the sensor here." Diana explained pointing at the hole. "It causes the game to recognize me as a maintenance worker, so no matter what I do, I will always win the maximum amount."

"So," Fizz started, looking at trail of tickets coming from the machine and then back to Diana. "This works on all of these machines right?"

Diana grinned.

##

The arcade's kitchen was an interesting ordeal, you lined up and approached the counter, ordered the good and then they gave you a little tag that you placed on your table and then you waited. As far as food ordering went, that was about as engaging as it got.

Leona hoped that it would be engaging enough to keep Nami from asking all of the questions that she knew must be brewing inside of the girls head, but Leona knew that she was nowhere near that lucky.

"Do I even need to ask you how it's going?" Nami spoke up as soon as they hit the line, letting Leona know that she was indeed very unlucky. Leaning to the side Leona could see that the line was reasonably long and the staff seemed to be moving as slow as possible.

"I mean, I guess if it wasn't going amazingly you two wouldn't have been cuddled up in the batting cages the way you were."

Leona couldn't help the flush that came to her face. "We weren't cuddling." She bit her lip knowing that she had taken the bait. The best bet would have been to keep her mouth shut and pretend that Nami hadn't said anything, but she couldn't very well do that especially when all it took was the mere mention of Diana got a reaction from her.

"Okay, so what were you doing?" Nami asked sweetly, too sweetly this was a set up.

"I was just teaching her how to bat." Leona explained trying not to sound defensive.

"Is that usually how batting instructors teach? I don't know how I would feel about someone moving so close to me. Especially when it comes to a simple video game." Nami paused for a moment before nodding as if coming to some conclusion. "Unless of course I thought they were cute, then I guess I wouldn't mind."

Leona saw where this was going, it was a subtle hint that Diana that the closeness was allowed because of the ulterior motives at play. The worst is that Leona knew these things to be true, and that she couldn't keep that hidden. She did have a want to be near Diana, and she wanted Diana to want to be near her as well and maybe the whole batting cage thing had been the embodiment of that for the both of them.

"I think you are just taking it all out of context." Leona offered up the defense more on principle than anything else, no way was she going to give Nami into Nami so easily.

Nami gave her a look and Leona cracked.

"I really only intended to help her bat." Leona said softly

"And then?" Nami coached sensing that she was finally going to get what she wanted from this conversation.

"I saw her face and realized that…." That what exactly? Leona didn't know how to describe what she had felt.

"You realized that you could get used to this huh? Wow Leona I didn't know you had it in you."

What? Leona blanched at that, she hoped that wasn't the impression that she was giving off even if she would like to get a lot closer to Diana.

"It just happened Nami, wasn't planned at all."

Nami hummed at that, seeming to be thoroughly entertained.

"Some of the best thing in life _just_ happen." Nami said teasingly, before getting a bit serious. "You act like that is something wrong with being attracted to Diana or something." Nami commented.

Leona could think of one big thing that could possibly be wrong.

"I don't even know if she's gay." Leona knew that maybe that was a stupid fear, Diana was giving her all of the right signals, and outside of coming out and saying 'Hey I'm gay!' Leona couldn't think of any else that she could possibly need to hear. But there was always the risk, she was looking to be some girls experiment.

"Please, Diana's like hella gay." Nami dismissed as if Leona's fear was the dumbest thing in the world.

"Hella gay?" Leona spoke, questioning both Nami's use of the word hella and her knowledge of the girl's sexuality.

"And if she's not, she's hella bicurious, or hella fucking into you. It shouldn't be more complicated than that."

Maybe she was right, maybe the more Leona thought it the harder she made it for herself. But she had been burned before, it was hard to continue forward without the utmost caution.

"What should we order?" The change of topic from Nami was sudden, but with them being second in line now it made sense.

Leona scanned the menu and looked at the prices, before shrugging. "Pizza and wings."

"Ah yes, perfect date food." Nami said sarcastically.

"I mean, it's the cheapest thing they got, and there are four of us."

"Can't argue with that, how about I order and you go find a seat and call our dates." Nami offered.

"Sure." Leona turned and looked around for any available seats before she started moving she could see one way in the corner and she begin walking to it, pulling out her phone as she did so, dialing the most recent number in her contacts and holding it to her ear.

Really she felt a text might be better, but she didn't want Diana to possibly miss it.

Diana was a little slow to answer.

"Hello?" Diana made a sound like she was straining to move something around, Leona could hear the phone slide around.

"Hey, we've just ordered the food, you and Fizz should make your way over here." Leona said as she made it to the seats she had seen. She pulled out a chair for herself and took a seat, readjusting the phone a bit.

"Alright, we were already on our way anyway."

"I'll see you when you get here then?"

"Yup."

Leona hung up, placing the phone on the table. It was surprisingly easy to talk to Diana again after what had happened at the cages, it was like Leona had forgot that there should be an awkward silence shared between them because of what happened. Diana seemed to have forgotten about it to.

There was a plastic clacking on the table as Nami dropped the plastic plaque with their number down on to the table before pulling out a seat across from Leona and sitting down.

"They should be here soon, Diana says they were already on their way when I called." Leona informed.

Nami nodded to her and then her eyes seemed to catch something behind Leona widening for a moment before a smile spread across her face. "Told you she was into you."

Leona turned around and it didn't take long to see what Nami was talking. Leona felt a smile come to her face, because Diana and Fizz were coming towards them, but they weren't empty handed, Fizz looked to be holding a large Urf pillow, but it was Diana's items that truly made her smile. The girl was holding what looked to be a family or Poro's and she was doing an impressive job balancing them as she walked towards the table. It seemed the girl had been listening when Leona told her she liked Poro's.

The two reached the table and Leona could see now that she was closer that Diana was grinning at her victoriously. "I think this makes us even?" Diana asked.

Leona didn't answer verbally at first instead standing and wrapping the other girl in a huge hug, a task made difficult by the Poro's but it was a hug none the less.

"We are more than even."

* * *

 **A/N:** To be honest this chapter beat my ass in ways I can't even begin to describe it felt like no matter what I did I just couldn't be happy with it, and thus it took me twice as long to update as it should have.

In other news. Damn near doubled my overall word count with just one chapter so that's cool I guess.

By the way, thank you all for the favorites and the follows as well as the comments, this is the first time I writing a longer chapter based story and it feels good to build up a following, I usually just have my friends read my stuff so having others find it and enjoy it on their own makes it worth writing.


	5. Please, Change me

Diana leaned her left arm against the shower wall her palm flat against the surface fingers spread across the tile, it was cold against her arm a stark contrast to the water pouring down on her from the shower head.

She was in the midst of something that she couldn't feel very proud of, right hand gripped firmly over her member and working over it, trying to push herself to an edge and jump right off of it. Masturbating in the shower wasn't something that she usually did being as masturbation as a whole was something she liked to try and avoid. Mostly out of respect for Nami, and also because she didn't like having to jerk off to bring herself pleasure as a _woman_ it messed up the idea of what she was supposed to be in her own head.

Today was different though, Diana couldn't get Leona out of her head.

They had been innocent enough thoughts at first, wanting to hold hands with Leona more, wanting to talk to her more find out her plans for the future, more things that she liked, her favorite color, her birthday, anything. But the thoughts didn't stay so innocent, Diana found herself wanting to hold Leona close to her. Wanting to kiss her, wanting to be pressed against her skin, wanting to settle between her legs…

It was in the middle of these thoughts in the shower that Diana had looked down and saw that she was rock hard and the thought of touching herself seemed very appealing, and that is how she ended up in this position.

"Fuck."

Diana cursed more in frustration than anything else, she reached to her right for the liquid soap that she used squeezing some into her hand. The dryness of skin on skin had been discomforting, near painful. It was easier now, Diana could feel that she was close, her breathing indicating it first, but the other signs followed, she felt herself harden even more to a seemingly impossible thickness, and she closed her eyes as she felt her member throb and contract blowing her load.

Diana let out a heavy sigh, numbness was washing over her from her head to her toes and she felt so very relaxed. She found herself leaning against the shower wall heavily now.

She opened her eyes and looked down at her hand now not able to distinguish between her own seed and the soap. It was hard to be disgusted with herself for what she had done when she felt so satisfied at the same time. But she didn't know what this said about herself. She had turned Leona into a fantasy, and that was wrong, or at least it felt wrong. She knew the girl to be more than that, to deserve better than that. But even thinking this was a fantasy in itself so perhaps what Diana had been doing wasn't so much sick as it was par the course.

Anything to make herself feel better.

Shaking her head and pushing herself off the wall Diana went about finishing her shower.

Stepping out and toweling herself off and slipping into her bed clothes, a baggy pair of sweats and a tank top. She had her hair wrapped in her towel still, she wasn't feeling up to the task of blow drying it. Her hair was always a hassle it was so long that hair care often felt more like a choir than anything else.

Pushing the bathroom door open, Diana was instantly met with cooler air and the sound of Nami's voice talking on the phone. After a few lines Diana picked up that the girl was talking to Fizz, seemed the two couldn't get enough of each other, they had only just parted ways after the date a few hours ago and here they were talking again. Diana looked at the clock it read a quarter past ten, and so late as well. She couldn't only help they wouldn't be at it past midnight.

Closing the bathroom door behind her Diana spread her towel on her bed and then lounged on her side, reaching for her laptop from her bed side counter and pulling it onto the bed. She was going to check her Astronomy class portal. She knew she had a worksheet assignment from Professor Ryze, but most times she could find his assignments taking from some online workbook with the answers easily found online.

Lo and behold, a student had created a topic with the appropriate link for this assignments answers.

Some may think that openly cheating like this was a risk, but either Ryze didn't check the portal or didn't give a shit because apparently this had been happening for years. A few students frowned at this practice, but Diana didn't care, some people just needed to realize that at the end of the day, college was about getting your degree, not a competition about who can be the most outstanding citizen. Why make it harder?

Diana and copy pasted the pages contents to a document, she'd change them to fit her own words later, and she was essentially done with her homework now. She deserved a reward for her hard work and what better way to treat herself than to kill some of her brain cells surfing the internet?

Diana was 20 minutes into watching videos when her phone vibrated on the counter, she reached for it lazily and looked at the screen, a smile instantly tugging at her face when she saw who was texting her she couldn't help but open up the message faster than she usually would.

 _'Did you know that Poro's are equal parts truth, valor, and innocence?"_

Diana couldn't help the snort that escaped at the message, she sat up, moving the computer out of the way and crossing her legs, resting her hands in her lap as she texted back.

 _'So they are a hundred percent a mixture of those things?"_

 _'So they say.'_

 _'Isn't that math a bit off?"_

 _'Is it?'_

 _'1/3 of a 100% is 33.3% times 3 is 99.9% something is missing._

 _'If you add more 3's we can pretend that doesn't matter.'_

Diana tried not to laugh out loud at that.

 _'You can pretend sure, but we both know that'll it just end up being 33.33333 or however many 3's you want to add.'_

 _'Well they said equal parts, maybe its 25% truth, 25% valor, and 25% innocence, and there is something else.'_

 _'The missing link? What could it be?'_

 _'I've got it, adorableness.'_

 _'Is adorableness categorized under innocence?'_

 _'No.'_

There was a slight pause before Leona sent through another message.

 _'What are you up too?'_

Diana looked to the laptop that she had pushed to the side before responding.

 _'Hurting my head dividing the worth of a Poro.'_

 _'Lol, seriously.'_

 _'I'm watching videos on the internet and trying to drown out Nami talking on the phone.'_

Saying that was better than saying that she was entirely absorbed in this conversation, she didn't want to seem obsessed.

 _'Ah, you have Nami with you, I forgot you two were roommates.'_

 _'You alone?'_

Diana didn't know why she asked, she didn't know if it was entirely an appropriate question. It had implications for sure, that wasn't a very innocent question in many circumstances.

 _No, I have my family here?'_

Diana raised a brow at that, when they had parted at the arcade earlier today, Leona had explained that she lived alone in a flat off campus.

 _'Your family?'_

 _'Mhm. Papa Poro, Mama Poro, Baby Poro, the other Baby Poro.'_

Diana grinned widely at that, she still felt proud of herself for winning Leona those Poro's even if her methods had been a bit devious, it didn't matter.

 _'Just you and your Poro's?'_

 _'Yep, just the Poro's and little ol me.'_

Diana bit her tongue before punching out a quick message.

 _'Seems lonely.'_

 _'Only a little.'_

Diana clicked away another message before looking at it in the text box for a while, she read it over and over again debating if it was appropriate or not before sending it through.

 _'How about I come keep you company?'_

As soon as she sent it she lost her nerve and quickly started pussying out, typing in a quick 'just kidding' message before her phone dinged again.

 _'Sure.'_

Diana stared at her screen her mouth slightly hanging open as the next message that Leona sent through was her address followed by another.

 _'See you soon.'_

##

Diana's hair was still wet and she was sure she was probably going get sick as hell for this, but she felt herself preemptively feeling that it would be worth it as she knocked on the door to Leona's flat.

She stepped back running her fingers through her wet hair trying to straighten it out a bit before scrunching up her face and wiping her wet fingers on the jacket she had thrown on over her tank, she was still wearing the sweats.

' _click'_

Diana heard the door unlock and seconds later it was pulled open, revealing a warm light, and the inviting visage that was Leona.

Again Diana couldn't help but smile when she saw her and wished that she had prepared something to say to her, something cool that would announce her presence. But she had nothing.

"Hey there."

Very original.

"You got her pretty fast, did you run?" Leona stepped out of the way as she spoke inviting Diana in.

"No, I just have a good walking pace." Diana answered a sounding a little distracted as she stepped into Leona's flat. A quick look around the place and one word came to Diana' mind, spacious. She wasn't sure if it was actually huge, or just so scarcely furnished that it seemed that way.

Wooden floors, a couch a love seat, a kitchen all within sight. Diana could see a rather large tv set up against a wall, as well as a couple of rooms, Diana would just assume those were a bed room and bathroom.

"Nice place."

"Yea well, I'm an athlete and they wanted to take care of me."

Diana nodded absently before remembering something.

"About that, Nami told me that you transferred from Demacia or something, what happened?"

Diana could see by the look on Leona's face that she should have been a bit more careful with how she approached that topic. She was clearly saddened by the mention of it and Diana was already jumping to apologize.

"You don't have to talk about it, I was just being nosey. I meant nothing by it."

Smooth.

"No, it's okay. It makes sense to ask, and I think it's important for you to know."

It was important for her to know? Diana wasn't sure what that meant.

"Let's sit down."

Diana followed Leona to the couch and sat down next to her, there was enough room for them to sit on separate ends, but Diana felt they were okay to be this close.

"You really don't have to talk about this if you don't want. I came over to keep you company, not to make you upset."

Diana said softly, but Leona was already shaking her head.

"I'm over it, it was a whole year ago, and I think I'm better off here anyway, the city wasn't good for me."

Diana looked at Leona's face closely to make sure that the girl wasn't lying but she didn't really know her well enough to see the signs. Leona could be either telling the truth, or dying on the inside and Diana wouldn't be able to get a read for it.

"I played softball in Demacia as I assume Nami told you."

Diana nodded.

"She said you were a star athlete." Nami hadn't said that but Diana wanted to get a smile.

Leona smirked at that. "She's exaggerating."

"But you were good enough to get a scholarship?"

"Yea, good enough for that."

There was a small pause before Leona took a deep breath and continued.

"There was this girl on the team, she was like my first friend there. We'd always work on stuff after practice, had a few classes together, and hung out often. We basically hit it off really well."

As Leona explained, Diana felt she could predict where this was going right away and she felt a frown working its way onto her face.

"Well, in our second semester each of us were looking to move off of campus so we decided to room together and rent a cheap apartment and it was great, it felt like we had so much in common, loved the same music, watched the same shows, had similar taste in music, and of course softball."

Leona looked like she was mulling over something before she just flat out said it.

"I had a bit of a crush on her and I thought she felt the same way, all the signs were there. We were like really close, like sleeping in the same bed, and laying across each other on the couch close. So one day I finally came out to her."

Leona looked at Diana now.

"I'm gay." Diana looked back at her, she wondered if this was a confession to her, and if Leona wanted her to react or to respond, but she had nothing to say, and Leona continued.

"That's what I told her, and I told her that I was interested in her and she said she was interested in my too and I thought everything was perfect, she even kissed me."

Leona shook her head as if the whole thing had left a bad taste in her mouth.

"She starts avoiding me, after that, week later she had a boyfriend, week after that she starts sleeping in his apartment instead of ours. She's still paying rent so I let it go. I already know what had happened. I was just some bi-curious girls experiment."

Diana looked away at that, she remembered the way Leona looked at her and found herself worrying that Leona was afraid that Diana might be the same. She wasn't, she wouldn't use Leona liked that and she genuinely liked her, but still Diana feared that she was worse, for the secret she was hiding.

"After that she let the fact that I was gay slip to some of the team, and they spread it and so on and so on. Soon it was everywhere. It became a joke that the softball team was a breeding ground for lesbians. I had to get out after that."

Diana winced, she felt that her silence had gone on for too long.

"That's fucking disgusting."

Leona shrugged.

"Yea well, at least this place is different, when the faculty found out, they did everything in their power to make sure that I knew that this campus was different, and I can see it."

Diana nodded there was an almost a culture of acceptance on campus, and it was greatly appreciated for someone in her position and she was sure Leona felt it too.

"It still isn't right. I feel like I should do something for you, but I wouldn't even know where to begin."

Diana honestly wanted to punch this mystery girl in the face, and she also wanted to give Leona a hug. Another part of her wanted to tell Leona that she too was gay, and that same part also wanted to spill everything to the girl. Diana pinned that part of herself down.

"You don't have to do anything. But that you want to do something is good enough for me."

Diana looked at Leona and couldn't help it, she wrapped the girl up in a hug, a bit awkward with the couch position. But it was good enough. Diana felt Leona sigh into her, wrapping her own arms around Diana and then…

"Eww why is your hair wet!" Leona exclaimed pulling away and wiping at the side of her face with her shirt before trying to do the same with the inside of her arms.

"I took a shower before I came." Diana was struggling not to laugh she had completely forgotten about her wet hair.

"And you didn't dry your hair? Are you crazy? You're going to get sick!"

"You are the one that told me to come over, I was just going to sit inside, and let it dry naturally."

"You offered!"

Leona pointed out truthfully and Diana knew she was right.

"Why are you bringing up old stuff?"

Leona gave her a bewildered look and Diana had to look away to prevent herself from bursting into laughter.

"Go to my room?"

"What? Excuse me?"

"My room."

Leona pointed to one of the open doors.

"Are you grounding me? In your house?" Diana raised a brow, that was new.

"What? No! I'm going to blow dry your hair, now go to my room while I get the blow dryer!"

"Okay stop yelling at me!"

Diana said standing up and moving towards the door Leona pointed to.

"I wouldn't have to yell if you weren't so….so….you!"

Diana decided to take that as a compliment

##

"Want my advice?"

Leona spoke up behind her as she ran a brush through Diana's hair, she had already finished blow drying it and honestly Diana was going to have to ask Leona to gift the thing to her, it had dried her hair in what felt like seconds, and besides almost roasting her scalp, it had been awesome.

"Your advice on what?" Diana asked.

They hadn't been talking as Leona worked on her hair, it had been a comfortable silence shared between the two.

"Your hair. Cut it."

"No."

Leona laughed, she had placed the brush to the side and was now just running her fingers through Diana's hair. Diana wasn't exactly comfortable in her spot on the floor, her back pressed to the bed between Leona legs. But Leona's hand in her hair felt good enough for Diana to ignore her discomfort for the moment.

"It's pretty I'll give you that, but I can't imagine having to take care of this mane."

Diana snorted. "It's not a mane, and I don't mind it much."

That was mostly true though Diana did find herself wanting to take a pair of scissors to it from time to time.

"You could make a lot of money off of it." Leona commented absently.

"You wouldn't look good as a platinum blonde." Diana commented, getting up now and sitting next to Leona on the bed. Diana had though that the finger coming would stop but it didn't Leona just raised her hand and continued.

"I wouldn't buy it, I'd just want a percent. Finder's fee."

"You touching it like this is only diminishing the value."

Diana joked and Leona smirked and raised her other hand and placed it in Diana's hair as well, running them both along her scalp.

"How about now?"

"Now you are just ruining it."

"This isn't ruined, _this…_ " Leona took bother her hands and ran them rapidly through Diana's hair frizzing it up and causing Diana to shock herself by the bout of laughter that it brought her. "Is ruining it."

Diana raised her hands to Leona's wrist and stopped the girl. "The more you mess it up now, the more you'll have to fix it later." Diana warned.

Leona chuckled and tried to move her hands, Diana released her wrist and Leona began smoothing out her hair. "Not much to fix." Leona commented as she erased her mistakes with a few sweeps of her fingers.

Diana looked straight into Leona's face while the girl worked, finding something incredibly attractive by the look of concentration on her face. Her amber eyes so focused. Diana's own pale blue orbs traced the entirety of the other girls face, going down from her eyes to her nose and settling on her lips. Diana suddenly felt her own lips had gone dry she ran her tongue across them.

"There that should do it." Leona said, pulling away a little.

Diana's eyes flicked back up to meet Leona's and the other girl looked back at her clearly not reading that the atmosphere had changed, at least for Diana.

"You have very pretty eyes."

Diana was distracted, she heard the comment. But she wasn't really paying attention to words so much now. It was all visual. What her eyes could see and what her body wanted.

"My eyes…."

Diana tried to play it off, but there was a shake of her head. She couldn't play this game anymore.

She raised her right hand to Leona's cheek, resting it against the girl's smooth skin, brushing hair away from her face.

She had expected the other girl to pull away, or at least look at her questioningly. But instead Leona's expression changed in a different way. It showed that Leona was realizing very quickly what was going through Diana's head and she seemed opened to it.

That was all Diana needed to see.

It was a leap of faith but she leaned forward closing her eyes hoping that the other girl would meet her there, and at the touch of her lips against Leona's, Diana was glad that her hopes had not been in vain.

Kissing Leona was like eating and finding out just how hungry you truly were after your first bite. Diana had known she wanted it, but she didn't realize how much she had truly _needed it_ until her first sample. She wanted more, she pushed herself closer, and used her arms to pull Leona to her, and Leona answered this pushing and pulling by giving up ground reclining and placing her back into the mattress forcing Diana to crawl over her, and once she did Leona's hands found her face, before moving past her cheeks, her eyes and straight into her hair again, but instead of combing her hands clawed and pulled. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling at all, in fact it spurred Diana on, causing her to groan in to the kiss as she moved her hands under Leona shirt, wrapping them under the girl and resting them along her back.

If she could mark this moment with a single word, she'd say it was perfect. Or that it had been perfect. But there was always something there to remind Diana that she didn't get to have this perfection. That she was a freak and that no matter how good things could seem, they were just waiting to fall apart.

Diana felt herself hardening, her member pushing uncomfortably at the fabric of the boy shorts she wore under her sweats. When she realized that she was also pressing against Leona, Diana freaked out and pulled away jumping up from the bed as though she had been burned. Leona was quick to react sitting up and looking at Diana as though she had gone crazy.

"What? What happened? Are you okay?"

Diana shook her head, hands gripping at her hair as she tried to find the words to explain, but she couldn't.

"I…I can't…."

 _Keep lying to you._

"I should…."

 _Tell you the truth._

"I'm…."

 _Sorry._

"I need to go."

Diana turned and exited quickly before Leona could get a word out, pushing right on out the front door. She kept walking until she was well out of Leona's complex, taking the stairs instead of the elevator, afraid that Leona would chase her down and demand the answers that she very well deserved.

When Diana was about two blocks away she finally stopped.

She realized that she was breathing hard, shaky breaths and tried to stop herself, forcing herself to breathe through her nose, it was after a sniffle that she realized that her nose was running and that her eyes were stinging. Diana placed a hand to her face, over her eyes and she bit her lip. She refused to cry, not now. After all it wasn't her who should be hurt.

She had heard Leona's story, the girl had shared with her how she had been betrayed in the past, and Leona rewarded that trust and that honesty by taking advantage of her and running away.

She felt lower than low. Diana dropped her hand from her face, and let it hang at her side before balling both her hands into fist, her hands shaking at the tightness. Something sparked in her at that moment and she just had to scream, she let out a loud yell that probably woke some people out of their sleep and had other calling the police, but she didn't care. She needed to let it out, all of her frustrations, all of her sadness her wishes to have been normal, hatred for herself for not being able to come clean. Everything flowed out of her in that scream.

And when it was done, she collected what was left of herself and headed back to her dorm.

* * *

 **A/N:** You'll be happy to know (maybe) That with the completion of this chapter, I have now decided where and how this story should end.

Also no showers were harmed or made unsanitary in the making of this chapter.


	6. Set you free

"She's avoiding me."

Leona tried unsuccessfully to keep the frustration out of her voice, as she took a seat at the table across from Nami in the student lounge.

"Oh well, good morning to you too Leona are you having a great day?"

Nami spoke back jokingly. Despite not being in an exactly great mood, Leona could see that opening up a conversation with Nami the way she had wasn't exactly the proper way to greet someone.

"It's noon actually." Leona corrected with a small smile.

Nami rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair, pursing her lips a bit. "She might be avoiding you."

Leona scoffed at that, really now? Might be? "She's been ignoring all of my texts, all of my calls, and I saw her in the science department and she practically ran into her teacher's office."

Nami's pursed lips now looked more like she was trying to hold back a full blown smile and she wasn't doing a very good job at it. Leona didn't see the humor, honestly she was frustrated beyond belief with the entire situation.

"Okay," Nami actually laughed now, Leona glared. "You need to talk to her."

"How!"

"No need to yell, I'll help you out. We'll just go to the room later, Diana should be there at the moment anyway."

Leona nodded calming down a bit, she remembered that Nami had told her that on this day Diana only had a lab and was free. Being reminded of this fact also caused Leona to remember that she hadn't talked to Diana since Friday, two days ago.

"Did she tell you what happened?" Leona asked quietly.

Nami nodded, Leona was kind of hoping that Nami would follow that nod with some statement on how she had chewed Diana out or something of the sort, but what she got instead was the opposite of that.

"You probably don't want to hear this, but you shouldn't be upset with her."

The look Leona gave Nami was sufficient enough to say that Leona would be ignoring that little bit of advice. She couldn't help but be upset. She had told Diana about what had happened to her in the past, how she had felt betrayed before, and the girl kissed her and then bailed. What a way to reward that trust.

"You're right, that's now what I want to hear."

Nami gave her a knowing smile, before leaning forward on her arms. Looking at a spot on the table right before Leona, she tilted her head and pursed her lips for a moment as if thinking over what she was going to say.

"I will say that she has a good reason for what she did."

" _Good_ is subjective." Leona argued.

"I promise, if you knew you would understand, but…"

"But you can't or aren't going to tell me."

"Right."

Leona huffed in frustration.

"And this is helping how exactly?"

Nami paused again, thinking.

"Okay, she ran because there is something about her that she is afraid to tell you, because it will change your perception of her and she's afraid that it will be for the worse." Nami explained.

Leona however wasn't prepared to accept that as a response.

"Okay, but running away still changes what I think of her, and it _is_ for the worse."

"Well, maybe for her that is a better outcome."

So Diana would chose ending their friendship and whatever it was developing between them because of this secret that she had. So many thoughts were flying through Leona's head that she couldn't even latch onto one to try and pin it down as a possible explanation for what Diana was hiding from her.

"I can't accept that."

Nami gave her a confused, look. "Can't accept what?"

Leona shook her head crossing her arms. "I can't accept that all of the fun that I've had with Diana over the past few days means nothing now."

Leona looked down at her folded arms. She didn't want to admit aloud to Nami that she really couldn't believe that someone who she clicked so perfectly with was somehow suddenly out of her reach. She didn't want to sound dramatic, she didn't want to sound like a fool either but she knew how she felt and she felt that Diana and her at the very least had the chance of a relationship together.

"I need to talk to her." Leona said, she was talking more to herself now.

"Okay."

Leona looked up at Nami slightly surprised when the girl responded.

"Okay?" She asked unsure.

"Yea, let's go back to my room. She should be there."

##

They said tell the truth and it shall set you free.

That was bullshit.

Sometimes lies were necessary, there was nothing freeing about exposing yourself just to be abandoned in the end. Though in this case, whether she lied or told the truth Diana was still stuck with the same reward in the end. Nothing.

So maybe telling the truth wouldn't be so bad after all, so in the end when it all failed it wouldn't be because she gave up. But because she had something that Leona couldn't look past. Perhaps they could even still manage to be friends in the end.

That wasn't enough.

But it was something. In most scenario's something trumped nothing, something was almost always better than nothing.

Diana picked up her phone from where it was sitting beside her on her bed, she had two missed calls and four unopened messages. Messages that she tried to read from her phones task manager, but could only get the first few lines of.

The last message was the hardest to ignore.

 _'I don't get it, what did I…..'_

Diana wanted to open it and respond, but she know that mid text she would freeze and give up, and the message would be marked as read for Leona too see and understand that Diana was indeed ignoring her. But it wasn't as though Leona didn't already know that.

Diana set her phone to the side, and placed her face into one of her hands, exhaling a heavy breath. Every bone in her body screamed for her to just tell Leona the truth, get it off her chest and out of her mind. She knew that this would be the easiest solution, but the unknown was terrifying, she couldn't know how it would end for her. But all it took was a helpful reminder from her current position that she was already living the worst case scenario, and Diana was picking up her phone again, opening the latest message from Leona and beginning to type out a message.

 _'We should meet.'_

Diana looked at the message for a solid minute, it didn't feel right. She felt she should be apologizing first, but that didn't feel like it would come across properly in a text message. However the brief nature of her text made it sound as though she were still running away as if she were trying to still keep contact minimum. But what else could she say?

Before she could give up trying to find the perfect solution to everything and just send the message Diana heard the door to her dorm opening, she looked up expecting to see Nami entering and she was right, however the girl just paused in the doorway and gave Diana this look that she couldn't place, but it let Diana know that she was up to something.

"What did you do?" Diana asked a bit wary.

"I figured you needed some help figuring out what you were going to do with the whole Leona situation, so I did you a favor." Nami said happily.

"What did you do?" She asked again, now Diana was worried.

Instead of answering Nami stepped away from the door and after a moment Leona stepped into the space that Nami had been occupying.

Their eyes met and honestly Diana expected to see anger in Leona's expression or hurt or anything but Leona gave her nothing to go by with her blank expression as if steeling herself until Diana gave her a reason to react. She looked down at the cell phone still clutched in Diana's hand before looking back up at Diana, the silver haired girl shook her head and placed the phone down on the bed beside her.

"So, I'll give you guys your privacy while you talk it out." Nami said cheerfully as she started to exit the room.

Diana wanted to thank her sarcastically, but she knew it wouldn't look good on her part to do so.

"Thanks."

That was Leona.

Diana didn't truly begin to feel nervous until the door was closed and she realized now that there was no more running and despite the fact that she had just been texting Leona preparing for this exact moment, it still felt as if it had come too soon. She wasn't ready.

Leona was looking around the room, probably stalling herself because wasn't exactly anything spectacular to look at. It was a dorm room after all. When she had seen all that she had wanted to see, Leona sat on the bed and looked back at Diana again. The silence was getting heavier by the minute. Maybe she wanted Diana to speak up first, and was going to slowly kill her with this awkward atmosphere until she did.

Diana licked her lips and then opened her mouth to speak.

"Listen Leona-"

"Are you even gay?"

Leona cut her off as soon as she started talking as if she had been waiting for Diana to open her mouth before she spoke herself. The question itself was an easy enough one, or at least it should have been. But nothing was too easy when Diana started getting into her own head. In truth the answer she had would have been greatly unappreciated she couldn't just tell Leona the real answer that popped into her mind. _'I don't know'_

Diana didn't know if liking girls would make her gay or if liking men would make her straight, she just couldn't get past the fact that even though she considered herself a woman, others would beg to differ.

"I like girls." Diana answered, and that was true.

"Okay, then why did you run out on me the way you did?" Leona asked.

That was the real question wasn't it?

Diana took a deep breath through her nose and leaned back slightly, looking up at the ceiling with her eyes.

"When we were kissing, I knew that there was a possibility that things could end up going further." Diana said softly, just to put words in the air, she didn't know how she was going to explain this as a bad thing.

"Okay, but if you didn't want to go any further than that you could have just told me. I wouldn't have pushed you into anything you didn't want."

Diana shook her head in response to Leona's words, she leaned forward elbows on her knees fingers touching at the tips pressed into her forehead she closed her eyes when she began speaking again.

"It's not that I didn't want it to go further, it's just that it wouldn't have been smart to do so." Diana knew that all she was doing with the way she was speaking was causing Leona to play the guessing game, and she had given her nothing that would steer her towards the right answer.

Leona looked at Diana, and then sat down heavily on Nami's bed, looking to the side, and mouthing something to herself before looking at Diana.

"Do you have an STD?"

Diana shook her head again, she could hear the apprehension in Leona' voice when she asked the question. She was just worrying the girl and they were getting no closer to fixing this, and that was also her fault.

Diana's head hung lower, and her hands moved to cup her face. "It's not an STD."

There was a beat and then.

 _"It?"_

This was the best chance she would get to make this easy, she looked up at Leona and exhaled heavily before speaking.

"I'm a woman," Diana spoke just to stress that fact before finishing. "But just not in some areas."

Leona brow came together immediately after Diana said that and then she tilted her head and looked to the said, before looking back at Diana her eyes asking a question.

 _'Are you saying what I think you're saying?'_

This was it, the killing blow.

Diana nodded.

Leona opened her mouth to respond and Diana winced, but there was nothing the other girl closed her mouth and there was a heavy silence between them. Leona rocked back on Nami's bed and got up to her feet and Diana expected her to walk out right then and there, and she knew that would be it. They would never talk to each other again.

But instead Leona started walking deeper into the room, towards the desk on Nami's side, thumping her fingers on the wood, before raising her thumb to her mouth biting the nail there. She stopped thrumming and placed her other hand on her hip, shaking her head slowly. Diana could hear her sigh after a moment.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

Diana didn't expect Leona to stick around long enough to even have to answer this question.

"I liked you a lot, and I was afraid that if you found out that I was….that I had… I just didn't think you'd still want anything to do with me." Diana admitted.

Leona was shaking her head as closed, she crossed her arms and turned away from Diana.

"I'm not that shallow." Leona said after a moment.

"I don't think you are, not even close." Diana responded quickly.

"But you didn't even give me a chance."

Diana hung her head at that feeling the shame. Her actions had made Leona feel that she didn't trust her to be a decent enough person not to hurt her.

"It's not about me thinking you are shallow, because it's not shallow to want to leave me alone after what I told you." It wasn't unreasonable at all to draw a line in the sand there. "But I can't help how I feel about myself, I wake up every morning and live my life and sometimes I feel so disgusted with myself, and I was afraid that you would find out and feel the same, because if I feel disgusted with myself, how could you not be disgusted with me."

There was a lump in Diana's throat that she swallowed down, she sniffed once hard and kept her composure, there wouldn't be any crying on her part, she hadn't earned that right.

"I'm not disgusted with you at all Diana, I just wish you would have told me."

For the first time since Leona entered the room Diana felt a spark of hope.

"I know and I'm sorry that I didn't. I really am."

"And I don't want you to feel disgusted with yourself, you should be able to love yourself even if you are different."

Diana felt a small smile fighting at her features, she had something she wanted to say in response to that but she knew that the gods of everything cliché would damn her to hell for stealing a verse from their bible.

"I feel good about myself whenever I'm with you."

Maybe she'd just accept her sins and go to hell, because damn it all if it didn't feel amazing to see the smile that spread across Leona's face.

* * *

 **A/N:** I would like to take a moment to say fuck KT rolster. Fuck Ssumday and arrow. That being said, I would like to make a tiny request.

I have this friend out there on this site by the name of KitsuneMask, she helps me out when I can't figure out where to take this story, without her some of these chapters wouldn't have been written.

She has her own story, titled **Coral Tide** which I would link but fanfic doesn't allow that. But if you are interested you can find her in my favorite authors. I highly suggest you check the story out. There's a snake in it.


	7. Reaffirming

**_A/N:_** I apologize in advance for this chapter.

* * *

 _'We worked it out, you can stop hiding now'_

Leona texted Nami while Diana moved about on the other end of the room, after having exited from the rest room with cups of water that she was now putting into a microwave.

Leona had asked the girl what she did in her spare time, once the heavier conversation had passed them, she noted that the room barely had anything in it and that she must be bored out of her mind. Diana had responded with "Eat junk and watch anime." The last word had been corrected to Ionian cartoons in her mind, she would give credit to Nami for conditioning her to think that way.

 _'Please, I'm sure there is more for you two to talk about, besides I'm hanging out with Fizz for the night ;)'_

The winking emoji caused Leona to worry abit about exactly what "hanging out" entailed.

Leona hadn't expected Nami to actually give them privacy she had honestly thought the girl would be just outside the room with her ear pressed to the door. Guess this day was just full of surprises.

She looked over to Diana again, taking one of the cups out of the microwave and testing it's heat with her finger, she didn't seem satisfied because she set it back inside. Leona found herself starring at the girl, or what she could see of her from behind. Admittedly this wasn't the first time Leona was checking Diana out from this angle, she had admired this view a few times before.

But that was before she knew what she knew, and now when she looked at Diana she grew confused. Diana was very feminine, not girly but _feminine_. She had curves in the right places, especially in the place Leona was looking right now, but Leona could also attest for her chest. She had felt it when they were kissing, she had felt a lot of Diana then. The girl's breast felt real enough, even through the clothing they had worn. Leona didn't think they were fake. So she was soft in all the right areas, she felt very much like a real woman.

But she had a penis.

Leona felt her face heat up at that thought, it couldn't be real. This couldn't be real life, something like this just couldn't be possible.

There had to of been signs, and the more she thought about it the more she realized there had been. The multiple times Diana had pulled away when they had gotten closer, the more direct pressure against her legs when they had been kissing before Diana ran. She had been hiding her … reaction.

Leona placed her face in her hands and let out a muffled groan shaking her head, this was a bit much to handle and she still just couldn't wrap her head around it.

"You okay?"

Diana obviously had heard her. She wasn't exactly being very quiet.

Leona sighed, removing her face from her hands and Leona back, nodding.

"Yea, I'm okay. Nami says she staying with Fizz tonight." Leona informed.

"Wow that means we have the _whole_ place to herself." Diana exaggeration got a smile from Leona, there really wasn't much space in the dorm.

"We could go to my place again." Leona suggested, and she saw instantly a look on apprehension on Diana's face, and Leona felt that she should feel it too. Diana seemed afraid to back, as if there could be a possible repeat of what happened last time. But she must have forgotten that Leona was informed now.

"I'm sure I have better junk food than you have here." Leona added.

Diana bit her lip for a moment before nodding, turning and stopping the microwave.

##

"Do you have a computer?" Diana asked when they entered Leona's flat.

Leona looked back at the girl who had stepped in behind her and she could see that Diana was inspecting the area much as she had the first time she had come in here.

"Yes, it's in my room on the desk."

Diana paused in her walking for a moment before asking. "Are we going to watch in her, or in your room?"

Leona raised a brow, before smirking. It seemed she really was looking to avoid a repeat of what happened last time.

"My room, my laptop battery isn't the healthiest, rather keep it plugged in."

"Oh, that makes sense…" Diana trailed off, and pursed her lips as if she was looking for something to say.

"Why don't you go set it up and I'll get us something to eat?"

"Okay."

Leona watched Diana walk off into her room, before heading to the kitchen herself. She opened her refrigerator and smiled, Leona hadn't been lying when she said that she had better junk food.

Sitting on the bottom shelf of her fridge was a container of chocolate cupcakes, of course topped with chocolate frosting, these had been an impulse by but Leona was glad to have them, she took them out and started looking for a bag of chips to bring along with her incase Diana wasn't big on cupcakes, but honestly who didn't like cupcakes? While she searched Leona began formulating a plan in her mind.

Diana seemed to be turning into that shy girl that Nami had built her up to be before they had met, and Leona didn't know why. Just an hour before at the end of her reveal, Diana had seemed okay, she had even been good enough to throw in a line that had made Leona's heart soar, but now it seemed that whatever confidence she seemed to have, had left her.

Maybe she wasn't fully convinced that Leona was sticking around. Leona was mentally kicking herself now for not being more careful. Despite their long conversation, the two of them hadn't really discussed their relationship. It didn't help that Leona had been confused on where they stood with each other before the confession had been made, now it only exacerbated the point.

Leona knew of a way to fix this, it wasn't exactly subtle, but it was a solution.

##

Diana had just finished signing into one of her money online video streaming accounts when Leona walked it, balancing a container of cupcakes in one hand a bag of chips in the other, as well as a 2 liter bottle of soda under one arm.

"Don't college athletes have to follow a nutrition chart or something?" Diana asked raising a brow, she had believed Leona when the girl had said she had junk food, but this, she hadn't been expecting

"I modified it." Leona said, sitting down on the bed and placing the food in between them.

"I can see that."

"So what are we watching?" Leona asked changing the subject.

Diana shrugged, she hadn't exactly thought of what to watch, she decided to go throw her queue and try to find something interesting. Her eyes settled on a film titled _Time of Eve_. Diana had planned to watch it a while ago, now seemed like a good time. Diana clicked the film to pull it up and then showed Leona the screen.

Diana watched Leona's eyes scan over the art work, and after a moment she smiled. "Looks pretty good, I don't usually watch these sorts of films but…."

Leona trailed off and Diana figured that she saw something else hidden in the cover art. It was a three layer poster, the bottom panel showing a woman in a café, the mid panel showed the café sitting area as well as the title, and the top panel showed a boy on his cellphone sitting next to a woman.

It seemed simple enough but if you take a second look you could see that the woman besides the boy had her shirt lifted and there seemed to be an considerable amount of electronics inserted in her stomach, that and the boys phone was plugged into her.

"The cover is just meant to drag you in, from what I hear, it's a rather relaxed slow paced movie." Diana informed Leona, less the girl thought they were going to be watching the anime equivalent to terminator.

"Oh, well if there goal was to draw attention it worked." Leona commented.

Diana smiled and clicked the icon so that they could watch the film, she paused instantly however, one to full screen the video player, and two because they were both sitting on the edge of Leona' bad and there wasn't exactly anywhere to set the laptop.

"How are we going to do this?" Diana asked.

Leona hummed for a moment before moving further onto the bed, crawling a bit before she reached her pillows, and laid on her side, patting the space before her.

"You sit right there and we'll just put everything between us." Leona suggested.

Diana nodded, and crawled up beside Leona, setting the laptop in the space between them. Leona reached down and pulled up the snacks.

"Okay I think we are ready." She announced and Diana nodded again, pressing play and beginning the film.

She reached for a cupcake as the film started, and bit into it. It was as cupcakes usually were, delicious, but Diana was distracted from the taste, by Leona moving closer to her.

They were already close despite the barrier made by the food and the computer, because they had to huddle up in order to see the screen. But not so close that Leona needed to put her head on Diana's shoulder the way she was.

Diana looked over at the girl out of the corner of her eye, Leona's eyes were focused on the screen, and she was acting as if nothing had changed. After a moment, she felt Leona's arm slowly moving around her side and she jumped startled, when she turned to Leona this time the girl was looking right back at her.

"Something wrong?" Leona asked looking Diana directly in the eyes.

Diana wanted to comment on how close they were getting, but instead she shook her head, because she felt that was the response that was correct.

"Good."

And then Leona leaned in and kissed her, and that was all Diana needed for her to know this was real.


	8. No Defects

"This is how it should be."

Leona mumbled against Diana's lips, she watched as Diana's eyes which had fallen closed while they kissed opened slowly. There were emotions layered in Diana's pale blue eyes. Thick, muddled by their quantity, made impossible for Leona to decipher.

"A bigger part of me felt that this would be impossible." Diana didn't need to admit this, not again. Under different circumstances, it could have been impossible. If Leona didn't feel that she and Diana belonged together it could turn out to be very much impossible, but life wasn't lived on what ifs.

"But you don't believe that anymore right?" Leona asked, pulling away.

Diana shrugged, Leona could feel the rise and fall of the girls shoulder against her. "Now that part of me is still trying to convince me that I'm dreaming."

Leona smiled at that, her mind accepting that comment as a compliment, if Diana felt that being with her was a dream. Leona hoped this dream would never shift into a nightmare.

"Is it a good dream?" Leona asked just for the sake of hearing Diana say it.

"So far so good."

Leona chuckled, she wouldn't be Diana if she had just answered with a simple yes, and honestly Leona wouldn't have it any other way.

Leaning in Leona found Diana's lips again, rolling over further on her side as she did so bracing her hand on the bed before she moved to crawl over the laptop and the abundance of snacks in her way so that she could straddle Diana's hips, pinning Diana down in much the way Diana had done to her the first time they had kissed each other.

With her body situated Leona allowed her fingers to comb through Diana's hair again, she wanted her hands to roam the girl's slender body, but she didn't have much she could get out when she was pressing her so hard into the bed. She felt Diana's hands on her though, and they seemed to touch everything. She felt them on her face, before they moved behind her head pulling her closer only moments before roaming down her back, coming around to her sides tickling the skin there causing her breath to hitch. Leona felt Diana grin against her lips at that, she smiled back. Diana's hands found her legs now moving up before finally stopping on her hips.

"Found what you were looking for?" Leona asked pulling away slightly.

Diana managed to smirk through the flush that had settled into her cheeks. "Didn't know what to do with my hands." Diana admitted.

Leona chuckled. "That's kinda cute."

"Really?"

Leona pressed her lips back against Diana's before she answered with a simple nod closing her eyes, nipping at her bottom lip requesting that she part her lips more and grant Leona access, Diana was quick to comply, and their tongues now were joined in the same dance as their lips.

There was something about kissing that blinded one to things that normally they would be very sensitive about. All the disturbing little nuances like the fact that she could no longer tell when the moisture from Diana's mouth ended and her own began, that and she could taste the cupcake that Diana had eaten shortly before they had started kissing. Leona could only hope that Diana's kisses would always taste so sweat.

Diana shifted below her as if she was trying to get find comfort and Leona an unusual hardness pressing between her thighs when she moved. Leona opened her eyes at the contact and she could see the look of embarrassment and possibly shame in Diana's eyes that she had felt it as well.

Leona pulled away and opened her mouth to comment, wanting to deliver a joke about it, but Diana rolled on her side suddenly facing the wall bucking Leona like an angry bull, though Leona stayed mounted. Even if she was sitting directly on the girls hip.

She looked down at Diana sadly, wishing that she didn't feel the need to hide away from what she was. Leona had accepted her and that meant she was willing to accept _all_ of her. It was hard not to feel slightly disappointed or even insulted by the trepidation that Diana displayed.

However instead of acting out based on how she felt in the moment Leona decided to go a different route. From her position atop Diana, she leaned to her side and cleared the excess items from the bed, before getting from on top of Diana, settling in behind her and pulling her close, spooning.

She wormed an arm under Diana and used her other to slink her hand under Diana's shirt resting her palm against the warmth of her stomach, she surface was surprisingly tough suggesting that maybe Diana had a bit more definition to her than Leona would have suspected at first glance but that wasn't important right now.

"I thought you trusted me." Leona whispered into Diana's ear, but her words didn't match her actions because despite the accusing tone she took she still pressed her lips behind Diana's ear in a soft kiss. The hand that was under Diana's shirt smoothed its way across her skin, going upwards towards her chest.

"I do trust you, it's _not_ you." Diana insisted.

Leona heard and felt Diana's breath hitch when her hand reached her bra clad chest. Leona couldn't help but marvel at the healthy size of Diana's chest despite abnormality in anatomy.

"I thought I told you that you shouldn't feel so negatively about yourself." Leona lightly scolded, easing her fingers under Diana bra. She felt the natural curve of Diana's breast, her hand kneading the malleable flesh with her fingers until her whole hand slipped beneath the bra.

"I know but-"

Leona cut her off by pinching a hardened nipple between her fingers, causing Diana's to blow out a stream of air between her teeth.

"You said you don't feel so bad about yourself when I'm with you." Leona reminded her, leaning in closer to the girl's ear making sure to exhale warmly into it, she felt Diana shiver at the sensation. "Or were you just saying that?"

The way Leona spoke implied a different question despite her words. _'Was it another lie?'_

Leona removed her hand from Diana's bra, but it was only to move it around her back looking for the clasp there finding it easily and managing to pinch it together and remove it, giving her hand more room to work with now, well _hands_ would be more accurate, because Leona moved both of her hands beneath Diana's bra now. Cupping her breast, feeling Diana's hardened peaks against her palms tickling the flesh there.

"I meant what I said," Diana promised, Leona felt her shift closer to her, hips digging into her. "I do feel better when I'm with you. But even with you here, I still feel defective like a model that needs to be returned."

Leona took the flesh of Diana's neck between her lips and teeth, applying slight pressure before sucking the flesh into her mouth marking her.

"I wouldn't return you or trade you in for anything or anyone." Leona whispered sincerely into Diana's neck, as she spoke she slid her right hand from under Diana's bra again, moving it across her toned stomach and to the shorts that she wore, there wasn't an ounce of hesitation as her fingers slipped under the waistband. She found herself smirking at the briefs she felt underneath, she should have figured that Diana's wouldn't be one to wear panties.

Briefs discovered, Leona slipped her hand under those too. Feeling first a patch of pubic hair from feeling alone Leona could tell that by no means was Diana heavily forested, suggesting that there was some up keep to keep it under control. Leona

"Leona…." Diana warned.

"Yes?" Leona asked feigning ignorance as she threading her fingers through Diana's hairs waiting for her response.

"You don't have to do this."

"I know." Leona smirked moving her hand going lower now. Past the hair and onto the base of her Diana's member, she learned as her hand explored the hardened length, feeling in her hand that Diana was very thick, that much she could tell was perhaps above average, she couldn't attest for length, it was about as long as Leona's outstretched hand, take that how you will.

"Leona..."

This time it wasn't a warning, it was a plea, a groaned request. Leona really liked it when Diana said her name like that, and in response she wrapped her hand completely around Diana's member, feeling now in more detail the thickness, and the impossible heat that seemed to be radiating from her rod. Leona moved her grip along Diana's length hearing the girl gasp at the pressure shaking her head.

"Hey." Leona spoke into Diana's ear causing the girl to turn to her, the emotion in Diana's eyes was very readable now. A very desperate need. Leona kissed her again tongue exploring Diana's mouth for a second time, while they kissed Leona tried to switch her technique, switching from long strokes along Diana's length to shallow strokes over just the tip, Leona exhaled heavily at that, blowing air right into Leona's mouth. Leona accepted it, inhaling finding pleasure in Diana's erotic breathing.

Diana's mouth was glistening Leona noticed this when she pulled back from their kiss, she wondered if this made her a sloppy kisser, and if that even mattered right now, it didn't look like it did, not with how Diana was looking at her.

"You like that?" Leona asked smugly, the answer obvious by the way Diana was breathing through her mouth and the look she was giving her through lidded eyes. Smirking Leona removed her hand from Diana's member and used it to pull the girls shorts and briefs down a bit, so she would have more room to work.

The hushed gasp that Diana released when Leona returned to her ministrations spurred her on, cause her to pump her hand along Diana's length with more purpose, she could hear Diana trying to contain herself, the sounds that escaped were going against the grain of what she believed the sounds of lovemaking that came from a woman should be. But maybe it was her anatomy that made her react so differently, Leona briefly tightened her grip around Diana's length and she saw Diana wince her eyes squeezing closed tightly before she exhaled again audibly, her hips jerking, almost thrusting into Leona's hand.

"Has anyone ever done this for you before?" Leona asked.

Diana shook her head closing her eyes tightly before whispering breathlessly. "Y-your sheets."

"Hm?" Leona sounded leaning forward and pressing her lips to the side of Diana's neck, inhaling deeply her scent, slightly saltier from the sweet that was beginning to coat her skin. "What about them?"

"I don't wanna-" Diana exhaled again and placed a hand on Leona's wrist stopping her ministrations. "Ruin them."

Despite what they were in the midst of it didn't dawn immediately on Leona what Diana was talking about, but she figured it out without too much delay.

"Oh."

"Yea."

Leona pulled her hand away, moving away from Diana herself as well sitting up, she felt a cooling wetness on the knuckle of her index finger. She raised her finger to her eye level and saw that there was a clear liquid that had gathered there. This she recognized instantly knowing that it had come from Diana. Feeling adventurous Leona raised her hand and took the finger into her mouth tasting Diana's pre-cum, it was salty, that and viscous were the only ways that she could describe it.

Diana rolled over onto her back and Leona finally was able to look at what she had been rubbing. It was as Leona had expected, just a penis really. It was as thick as she had felt it to be and it's length was impressive to her but she wasn't sure if it wasn't just average and she was simply impressed because she had thought Diana would be smaller… for reasons. After a moment of inspection Leona's eyes paused on something and she grinned snorting a laugh.

Diana looked at her noticing Leona's eyes on her member, she blushed and hovered a hand over her member trying to hide it, a take made harder with the way it was standing erect.

"What?" She asked her face a brilliant red.

"The carpet matches the drapes."

Diana's face flushed even more at the comment turning redder if that was somehow even possible.

"Shut up!" She balked.

Leona laughed again reaching for Diana's hand and moving it so she could stop hiding it from her. "Come on, let me see it."

Diana didn't resist much if at all, allowing Leona to move her hands easily.

"You act like there is nothing unnatural about it at all." Diana commented, Leona looked up at her and could see that she was looking away, only peeking at Leona out of the corner of her eyes.

"Awww are you shy?" Leona asked teasingly, moving her hand down and gripping Diana's penis again, around the base. "If it makes you feel better, as far as penises go I'm sure yours is quite impressive."

Diana shook her head. "You say that as if you aren't looking at it."

Leona smirked, and moved her hands down to the waistband of Diana's shorts again, this time looking up to Diana for permission before moving on. "May I?"

Diana made eye contact with Leona, she seemed a bit hesitant, as if taking this step would suddenly make this a lot more real than it already was, as though Leona hadn't just been jerking her off to near orgasm.

"You're so cute." Leona complimented Diana for her hesitance and in response Diana obliged, by lifting her hips. Leona smiled in thanks and quickly pulled by the shorts and briefs down Diana's legs leaving her bottomless.

Leona settled between Diana's legs propping herself up with her palms down on either side of Diana's waist.

"Leona…" It was the third time in minutes that Diana had spoken Leona's name in that way, she was again apprehensive not sure what was to come next, Leona gave her a reassuring glance, she herself was suffering from the hesitance that had plagued Diana.

"There is something I want to do." Leona admitted, "But I've never done it before so I'm kind of nervous."

"Oh." The look Diana gave her told Leona that the girl had a clear idea as to where this was going, she could see that want in her eyes again, Diana licked her lips in anticipation and Leona found herself doing the same.

"You don't have to." Diana after a moment, even if her body was sending a different message, her member still standing at attention. "You've already done so much."

Leona's chest warmed at that, but she didn't feel she had done enough. She looked at their positions for a bit and then pursed her lips, sliding backwards a bit, before she reached the edge of her bed, stepping down so that she could lower herself to the floor on her knees.

"Come sit on the edge." Leona commanded patting the spot she wanted Diana to sit in.

Diana was quick to comply, soon Leona found herself between Diana's legs again, with a much closer view of Diana's penis. She reached forward to touch again, her hand going lower this time, settling around her balls fondling them applying a slight pressure, she looked up at Diana while she did so gauging her reaction, she was biting her lip now apprehension seeming to have turned into anticipation. Leona gave her a little smile.

Well she was already down here, she could only stall so much, Leona leaned forward closing in on Diana's head and testing the tip with her tongue, instantly she could taste skin and the saltiness from Diana's pre-cum on her penis, when she realized that this was all that waited for her Leona no longer felt the need to be nervous.

She ran her tongue along Diana's length on her second touch, and she felt Diana quake at that, a clear sign that she was enjoying herself. Leona looked up at her again, as she decided to go for it, taking the head into her mouth and sucking on it, massaging the bottom of the head with her tongue as she did so.

"Fuck." Diana exhaled and it only spurred Leona on, causing her to try and take Diana deeper, she managed to get about half of it before she felt like it was hitting the back of her throat. She didn't want to gag so she just worked with what she could manage, she noticed as she bobbed her head that she had coated Diana with her spit, she swallowed the excess that was gathering in her mouth, starting to feel a little self-conscious about the amount of spit that she generated, If today was anything to go by she had quite a bit. But maybe Diana's presence just caused her to salivate.

With Diana's dick covered in spit it made it easier for Leona to sink deeper, almost taking her full length but her gag reflex stopped her again, Leona had to pull off inhaling deeply there was a strand of saliva connecting her lip to the head of Diana's penis, Leona wiped that away with the her arm before she went back to a more shallow bop focusing on the head again she reached for Diana's balls again, looking up at her as she fondled them trying to see how she was doing.

She looked like she at her limit, face slightly angled towards the ceiling mouth hanging open inhaling deeply, chest heaving. Besides Leona her leg was bouncing clearly indicating her need to release.

Leona pulled off again, grinning at her using her hand to replace the motions her mouth had been taking, and her spit created the perfect lubricant for her stroking much easier now than it had been earlier.

"Are you okay?" Leona asked teasingly, tightening her grip.

Diana glared down at her. Oh how quickly the look of euphoria left her. "Don't do this."

Leona was sure that was supposed to sound a bit more forceful perhaps even threatening, but it came out as a plea, and when Leona raised her hand to the head of her penis Diana whimpered, "Please."

Leona couldn't take it. "Wow you really are so fucking cute." Leona removed her hand and replaced it with her mouth continuing what she had been doing before, focusing on the head, she reached for Diana's balls again tugging at them lightly. She felt them resisting her, tightening pulling closer to Diana body before pulsing and then Leona felt Diana's hands in her hair and heard her voice. "Leona, f-fuck."

There was an eruption a hard spray of warm liquid hitting the back of Leona's throat, she fought the urge to swallow as Diana continued to cum into her mouth she could feel it coating her tongue pouring down to pool beneath her teeth, Leona wasn't sure when it stopped because Diana's penis kept pulsing even ever after Leona stopped feeling liquid discharge.

She assumed Diana was all spent when the girl fell back onto the mattress, that let Leona know she was safe, to pull off and she did so trying to make sure none of it spilled out.

##

Diana was seeing black spots her vision swimming she didn't know that you could nearly black out from an orgasm but Leona had shown her the light.

Speaking of Leona, Diana sat up feeling a bit of a head rush as she did so, she shook her head to try and clear the dark spots a bit quicker so that her eyes could fine Leona, and when her eyes did find Leona Diana couldn't help but burst into laughter. The girl looked like a kid who had stuck an entire chocolate chip cookie into her mouth only to find out that the chocolate chips were raisins.

"Mmmm!" The girl somehow manage to make that exclamation sound indignant.

"Just swallow it?" Diana suggested, her grin was starting to hurt her cheeks and the glare that Leona gave her didn't help, it couldn't be seen as anything but hilarious considering she was holding onto a mouthful of Diana's seed

"It's already in your mouth." Diana reasoned, and Leona looked away, starring at the wall giving the plaster a look that told Diana that she was begrudgingly coming around to her logic. After a moment Diana could see Leona swallow, and watched her cringe sticking her tongue out of her mouth and shaking her head.

"Bleh, it was so salty!" She complained.

She ran her an arm across her mouth wiping away the access spit and other fluids that were on her lips.

"I'm sorry." Diana said, apologizing in a very unapologetic fashion.

"Are you really?" Leona asked, clearly catching the tone in which Diana had delivered her apology, it sounded anything but sincere.

"Of course!"

"Prove it!" Leona countered, getting up from her knees, and pushing Diana back down on to the mattress crawling over her, settling on her hips again. Diana could notice a distinct difference in the feeling of her member being pressing directly against Leona's clothed crotch than when they were both wearing clothes.

"How do I do that?"

Leona gave her a winning grin, it was as if Diana had walked right into a trap by asking that question or something.

"Kiss me."

Diana made a face.

"Hell no."

"What! Why not?"

Diana paused for a moment trying to find a way to explain that wouldn't leave her embarrassed but as it was she could already feel her cheeks burning, a tingling pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"You've just… you know?" Diana hoped Leona would fill in the blanks.

"No, I don't know. Why don't you inform me?"

Diana shook her head, she knew that it was being perhaps a little childish but she couldn't say it.

"It's yours." Leona reminded her.

"That's beside the point!"

"So you aren't going to kiss me?"

Diana's mouth formed a thin line for a moment, thinking over her options, but Leona's words played in her head again. It was hers after all.

"Fine." She relented.

The grin of victory that spread across Leona's face was cute enough that Diana was willing to let it go, and Leona was such a good kisser that she couldn't complain when she felt Leona's lips against hers, though she felt Leona's tongue against her lips as if the girl was trying to make it a point to share with Diana just what she had tasted, and for some reason Diana accepted that, opening her mouth and allowing Leona's tongue in again.

In small traces she could taste the sale Leona complained about, she could also taste how much wetter Leona's tongue was compared to earlier but it didn't bother her, it felt like simply because it was Leona she could ignore any thing that should bother her.

"It wasn't that bad." Diana commented when Leona pulled away.

"That's because you didn't have it blasted into your mouth, speaking of. You think you could have said something?"

"You knew." Diana gave her a pointed look, remembering how Leona had stopped just to tease her.

"Maybe." Leona got off of Diana and laid down beside her, looking down between her legs again.

"Is that what it looks like when it's resting?"

Diana burst into laughter at that having to cover her mouth in a small apology because it had flew open when her laughter started.

"Resting? Really?"

"What would you call it? Recovering?"

"Those are synonyms."

"You're avoiding the question."

"I am."

Leona looked at Diana and smiled, Diana returned it.

"So I'm guessing you're done?"

Diana shook her head at that she wouldn't be able to sleep at night if their fun ended here.

"Not exactly."

For the first time today, it was Diana who took the upper hand and rolled herself on top of Leona sitting on her hips.

"It's poking me in the stomach." Leona complained.

"It was just poking you in the throat, I'm sure this is more preferable."

"So _now_ you can say it."

"…Shut up."

"So what are you going to do now?" Leona asked she looked excited. Her excitement got Diana feeling it too.

"I'm going to thank you." Diana responded, leaning forward, hovering closely over Leona pressing her forehead to the other girls.

"And how are you going to do that?" Leona asked, she closed her eyes showing her teeth in a grin as she raised her chin trying to catch Diana's lips in a kiss, Diana pulled away slightly. Leona opened her eyes again, giving Diana a questioning look that was washed away when Diana closed the distance between their lips and kissed her tenderly.

"Picking back up where I left off two days ago." Diana responded.

She pressed her lips back into Leona's again, rougher this time, pulling the woman closer to her, shifting her lower half, settling between her legs. This time she didn't have to panic at the feeling of herself hardening against Leona.

Diana raised from the kiss for a moment, sitting up so she could pull at the bottom of Leona's shirt, raising it up to the girls chest, Leona sat up as well and made it easy to pull the fabric of clothing off of her, leaving her in her bra and jeans.

"I'm missing a top, and you're missing your bottoms. Like a match made in heaven."

Diana shook her head smiling. "You're top is still covered as far as I'm concerned."

Diana leaned in kissed Leona again, not on her lips, but under both of her eyes, on the tip of her nose, which got a little laugh from Leona, on her lips, and then Diana went lower. Kissing her on her neck, down to her shoulder, until her lips found her chest.

Diana didn't have mastery of sleight of hand like Leona didn't she didn't trust her ability to quickly and efficiently get behind the girl to unfasten her bra so she did the next best thing, she pressed her fingers underneath it and pushed it up around Leona's neck. How's that for efficiency.

Diana sat up against and looked down at her handy work. She noticed that Leona had raised a hand to her lip and was biting her knuckle nervously, blushing. After all that Leona had just did to her, she was surprisingly docile. Diana was in the position to make fun of her for this though, she had found herself in the same position moment before, besides she had her priorities in check and there was better things she could be doing with her mouth right now.

However before getting to it, Diana took a moment to truly admire the beauty that was Leona. Her toned abs and shapely breast on display, the way she looked at Diana with the utmost trust. Diana licked her lips, before swallowing her spit. "You're fucking gorgeous." Diana whispered.

Leona's blushed deepened and she looked away from Diana.

"You have a dirty mouth."

You're one to talk." Diana teased, before leaning in, aiming to dirty her own mouth a bit more by placing it on one of Leona's nipples, but the girl stopped her, placing a hand on her chest.

"I want to see the rest of you." She pleaded.

"But then I'll be naked, and you'll still have your pants."

"Aren't you thanking me? That'll be part of it for now." Leona reasoned.

"Who can argue with that reasoning?" Diana asked, sitting back up, she reached for the hem of her own shirt and pulled it over her head, her bra was already hanging haphazardly from her chest, and she pulled that off too, tossing it along with her shirt to the floor.

"Happy?"

"Wow."

That wasn't exactly the response Diana had been expecting.

"What?"

"Your breast." Leona said still sounding amazed. "They are perfect."

Diana snorted, Leona must be high on her own arousal or something like that. "Yours are bigger."

"Yea, but I like yours better."

"Maybe we can trade?" Diana grinned, leaning forward again, and running her tongue along Leona's neck, she could taste the salt of her perspiration on her skin, a small contrast to how she had tasted moments before.

"Wouldn't work."

"Why not?" Diana asked pulling away and looking into Leona's eyes again, the auburn haired girl smiled.

"Big breast and a dick. Something about that seems fucked up."

"Dirty mouth." Diana accused.

"You're rubbing off on me." Leona commented.

"Good."

Diana stopped talking and instead starting moving again, using her hands to test the feeling of Leona's breast. She didn't exactly know what to do with them, she didn't want to grope them roughly or slobber all of them hungrily she felt there was some technique here that had been missed by her. But Diana remembered that Leona had been a bit on the rough side when playing with her breast and that had felt amazing.

Diana palmed Leona's breast in her hands, testing their firmness. How they molded to the shape of her hand spilling between her fingers. They were quite mesmerizing. She had to get a closer look, Diana lowered herself, bringing her face up close to the fleshy peaks her mouth hanging slightly open as she closed in. Without thinking she stuck her tongue out and licked Leona's right breast from bottom to an erect nipple, leaving a wet trail. She licked the nipple when she reached it, finding interest in the resistance that it gave her tongue, before covering it with her mouth and sucking.

Leona squirmed underneath her, let out a pleased murmur that spurred Diana on she played with Leona's other breast with her left hand not wanting to neglect it.

Leona seemed to be enjoying what Diana was doing, but being inexperienced as she was, Diana felt a small twang of insecurity and she just had to know for sure.

"Does it feel good?" Diana asked, pulling away from Leona breast.

"It feels amazing, your mouth is so warm."

Diana had remembered how warm Leona's mouth had been, and she knew that she had loved it. This was good, but Diana wanted to make Leona feel even better, and regrettably that would mean that Diana would have to leave Leona's breast for now.

Diana kissed downwards, down the side of Leona's breast, and down her stomach, Diana reached her hands down to Leona's pants, and undid the button and the zipper, tugged at them, sliding off of the bed as she did so to pull them off of Leona's legs, with aid from Leona of course. The denim discarded, Leona was left in only her panties. Those wouldn't last long.

Diana hooked her thumb into Leona's panties while she was settling back down onto the bed. She wanted to pull them right off too let them join Leona's pants on the floor, but she felt that she should be a little more patient out of respect for the most beautiful woman she had ever known.

"Can I take these off of you?" Diana asked softly.

Leona nodded, looking at Diana through lidded eyes filled with desire, the look gave Diana confidence. Leona wanted Diana as much as Diana wanted her. With that in kept in mind Diana removed Leona's panties and allowed them to join Leona's pants and the rest of their clothing on the floor.

Diana look towards what she had just uncovered and…. Froze.

"What's wrong?" Leona asked after Diana had just been stuck there staring at her for too long.

Leona was almost glistening. Diana couldn't believe just how wet Leona was and she couldn't believe that it was for her, _she_ had participated in this.

"I've said it before already." Diana mumbled.

"Said what?"

Diana shook her head, letting out a little laugh. "You're beautiful."

Leona gave Diana a skeptical look, she didn't know what had brought that on.

"I mean it, you're so fucking beautiful."

"It's a vagina…."

"It's a part of you."

"You sound like you're in love." Leona laughed, but her laughter was met by silence from Diana.

"You make it easy to fall in love."

Leona opened her mouth to speak, but stopped, the reddening of her face speaking for her. She raised a hands to her face and covered them from Diana.

"Don't say things like that." She whined the sound muffled by her hands.

Diana grinned. "I can't help it."

Leona didn't respond her face stayed covered, but that was fine, Diana didn't exactly need Leona to be looking at her what she was going to do next, in fact the surprise factor just made this all the more sweet.

Diana lowered herself, placing her head between Leona's legs, she looked up at the girl seeing that her hands were still on her face before bringing her own face closer. Diana inhaled deeply smelling Leona's wetness, it was a welcome smell, not at all fishy like she had been led to believe it would be. It smelled like Leona, it had her scent, just slightly muddled by her wetness.

Again Diana looked towards Leona's face and saw that her eyes were again still covered, meaning that she wouldn't have a clue what was about to happen. This excited Diana and that excitement allowed her to push past her inhibitions, and Diana just went for it and started eating Leona out.

Leona's reaction was instant. She gasped loudly in shock and pulled her hands away from her face looking down at Diana who met her gaze, not stopping for a second. She was committing Leona's taste to her memory, her wetness reminding Diana of a citrus fruit, perhaps a tangerine, slightly watered down but no less sweet.

Diana felt Leona's hand running through her hair, a familiar sensation by now, but it was slightly different now, this touch was more of a request or an order, asking Diana to continue what she was doing. That was the plan from the beginning Diana didn't plan on stopping until she brought Leona to the same bliss that Leona had taken her to earlier.

Long strokes seemed to build Leona up, and a focused suck in just the right area made her shiver, and the more that Diana licked in sucked, the more she learned about Leona's body, and the signals that she gave. The hand in her hair was like a guide, pushing and pulling her to areas where Leona wanted her, and Diana was oh so happy to obey, as long as it would help her bring Leona to an orgasm and it did.

It was with heavy panting that Leona used the guiding hand in her hair to pull Diana away, wincing at the last of Diana's touches. She had her eyes closed tightly and her chest was heaving the rise and fall of her chest was slight mesmerizing to Diana. But not enough to keep Diana from climbing back up the girl's body to capture her lips again.

"I didn't hesitate to kiss you." Leona said, she looked at Diana with a tired little smile.

Diana licked her lips, tasting Leona's juices on her lips still.

"I guess you're just a better person than I am." Diana said leaning forward and kissing Leona again, she heard Leona mumbling into her lips and pulled back.

"You're no longer resting."

Diana had felt it while she had been undressing Leona and had felt it even more while she had been eating her out. She had become fully erect again and was once again poking Leona in the stomach.

"Guess I'm not."

"Do you have any condoms?"

Diana's eyes widened at the question, sex wasn't something that she had accounted for… Okay maybe that wasn't fully true, but somewhere during all of the kissing and sucking that they had been doing, Diana had forgotten about that part of it. It seemed so insignificant at the time, but having it brought up now made her realize how much she wanted it.

"Yea, in my wallet."

Diana sat up and looked around Leona's floor for wherever the girl had thrown her shorts.

"Here."

Leona was holding them up to her, apparently they had been on the bed this entire time. Diana took the clothing and dug through her pocket finding her wallet and tossing her shorts to the floor. She heard the thump of her cellphone landing first and then the rustle of her keys. She'd check for a cracked screen later, right now she was busy. Diana unfolded her wallet, and spotted what she was looking for easily. Secured between a $20 bill and a $5 were two condoms. Diana took one out and placed her wallet on Leona's counter, before beginning to take the condom out of the wrapper.

"Do you know how to put one on?" Leona asked.

Diana paused in unwrapping the condom to give Leona a sheepish look. "I may or may not have practiced a few times."

"Why am I not surprised."

Diana smiled to herself, managing to get the condom out, tossing the wrapper into the trash, before moving the rubber around in her hand, making sure she had it on the right side before placing the ring over her head, pinching the tip as she rolled it down her shaft. She noticed as she worked that Leona was watching her intently.

"You sure you don't wanna take notes or something?" Diana asked jokingly.

"Just surprised that you _actually_ did look like you've practiced this." Leona commented, before sitting up causing Diana to move off of her for a moment.

"Uh," Leona started, looking around the bed unsure for a moment, before grapping a pillow and setting it behind her, resting it on her back as she propped herself onto her elbows.

"Okay, I think you can just…" She trailed off, she opened her legs slightly giving just enough room for Diana to slip in between them, and Diana did so, sitting up on her knees and glancing down at Leona.

There was a nervous air between them, the fun and adventure that had been the oral sex seeming to be lost, they were both taking this a bit more seriously.

"We don't have to do this." It may be a little on the late side to remind Leona of this, Diana doubted that Leona would back down now. But she felt like it was the right thing to do.

Leona shook her head. "Just, come here."

She held out her arms to Diana, obligingly Diana lowered herself over Leona allowing the girl to wrap her arms around her, pulling her closer.

"If we take it slow, I think we'll be fine." Leona said.

Diana nodded, inhaling a deep breath, before leaning to the side balancing herself on her knees and one arm so that she could use her free hand to guide herself. It was a surreal experience rubbing her tip against Leona's wetness, even through the condom it felt amazing and Diana begin to fear that her performance would be pathetic. If just touching felt good, Diana knew she was done for.

"Are you ready?" Diana asked looking at Leona waiting for an answer.

"Yea."

Diana guided herself to Leona's entrance slowly pushed in, inching forward until the head of her member was engulfed in a tight blanket of warmth. Diana paused there, ignoring the urge to sink herself deeper to cover her entire length in that delicious warmth. Instead she looked to Leona's face to see how she was taking it, Leona looked back at her, and gave her a nod and a warm smile, inviting her to go further. Diana could also feel Leona's legs lift up, wrapping themselves around her, trapping her.

With her head already inside, Diana didn't need a hand to guide her anymore, she instead moved it to help hold herself up same as the other one. With better balance, Diana was able to sink deeper at a steadier rate, she was about halfway in when she met resistance. Leona had pressed her thumps into Diana's hips, prompting her to stop. Diana did so instantly afraid that she had hurt her somehow, but when she stopped Leona looked up at her almost desperately as if she didn't realize that she had been the reason for the stoppage.

"Are you okay?" Diana asked

Leona exhaled and nodded. "Yea, let's just…"

Diana felt Leona's hold on her tightening, pulling her in causing her to sink in deeper until she was bottomed out, and honestly it burned, not in the way that fire burns the skin. But in a way that was bath eases the ache out of your very being. This tingling that Leona's warmth brought to her couldn't be described and Diana was sure that her ecstasy was written all over her face.

Diana began to thrust into Leona, hissing as she felt the different areas of the girls insides touching her in the most perfect ways as they formed around her, Diana couldn't help but squeeze her eyes shut, pressing her face into Leona's neck, trying to muffle her breathing, but it seemed impossible, it was so loud, and so warm she could feel it in her ear.

It took Diana a moment to realize that the breathing she was hearing and feeling wasn't her on but Leona's. She had begun moving herself matching Diana rhythm in a way that created a friction that cause Diana to groan.

She couldn't last like this, and the more she thrust against Leona and Leona thrust against her, the more she realized that Leona wouldn't last either.

"Leona." She called the girls name in a shivering moan, she removed her face from her neck and propped herself up, trying to hold herself over the girl as steadily as she could while she moved.

"Diana…."

Leona was looking at her in a daze, and Diana's arms were shaking she knew she was close, she could also feel that Leona was reaching her limit as well she was tightening around Diana like no other.

"I…" Diana couldn't remember what she had wanted to say or if she had even had something to say in the first place when she had called Leona's name. It didn't matter. She supplemented her lack of words by lowering herself and pressing her lips into Leona's again.

The kiss didn't last long, Leona broke it first, as she had reached the point of no return, Diana could hear her breathing harshly into her ear, and was racing to meet her there. She could feel herself thickening her member becoming so hard that it was almost painful and then release found her, and for the second time that day her vision went black.

##

"You're heavy." Leona complained.

Diana could feel the girl pushing into her hips, trying to move her, or at least pretending that she was trying. Diana knew that Leona couldn't expect to move her with such half assed pushes, she was probably hoping that Diana would move herself.

But yea, that shit wasn't happening. Leona was so soft, and warm and it just felt so good being on top of her.

"Come on, get off of me!" She complained again.

"Mmmm." Diana complained right back. But she obliged, she sat up a bit, before looking between them where they were still connected at the hip. Carefully Diana held the ring of the condom as she pulled out of Leona, before pulling it off of herself and tying the end lazily. She then took both it and the wrapper on Leona's dresser and tossed it in the tiny trashcan Leona had near her bed.

"Flush that!"

"Think of the environment Leona." Diana responded lazily as she collapsed on the bed beside Leona, she rolled on her back shoulder to shoulder with the girl and leaned her head to the side so that their heads were touching.

"Hey." Diana spoke softly.

Leona rolled onto her side and looked at her, placing a hand on her stomach, running her finger along the skin there in loose patterns.

"I really do love you." Diana admitted.

"You love me, or I'm just easy to fall in love with it?" Leona asked bringing up what Diana had said earlier in a joking way, but Diana wasn't making a joke.

"I love you."

Leona smiled, letting out a laugh.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"You aren't so hard to fall in love with yourself, though I'll admit I've never been in love before." Leona said.

"Neither have I, you're the first for me in a lot of ways. But I know for sure that you're special and I want to be with you for years to come."

"I'd stick with you as long as you'd have me." Was Leona's response to that, and it brought a smile to Diana's face.

"So let's call it love?" She suggested.

"Then I guess I love you." Leona responded.

"You guess?" Diana asked.

Leona smiled leaning in and capturing Diana's lips in a chaste kiss, yet passionate kiss.

"I love you."

 **A/N:** Holy shit it's done.

Extra points to me for managing to plug the story title in this chapter

Surprisingly, I really don't have much to say, asides from the thanks I owe all of you for reading. Somehow, this story has picked up a lot of readers, and I don't know what brought you in or caused you to stay but honestly thank you. I've tried writing longer fics before and I've failed, but knowing that there were people out there who wanted to read what I was writing to completion made it easier to actually _complete_ it. So again, thanks for that.

Other than that there are a few things I have to address int he comments, well just one thing really. MilandaAnza brought it to my attention that. I didn't really make it clear what exactly Diana was, to clear up the confusion there. She is indeed intersex.

I guess since I have the floor here, I could also mention some of the things I learned from writing this story, that I will use if I write future stories. The most important being that I should always be a chapter ahead, meaning that I should have two chapter written before I post one, so that I am never behind, and if I write something that needs to be fixed in a previous chapter I could always do that. I guess it would be smarter to write the whole damn thing before posting it to avoid that, but fuck that.

Meh, whatever, I'm just rambling. Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
